I'm With You
by takenbydrama
Summary: The simple beauty of summer love. But what if you are with the wrong person? RR and I will love you forever! YAY FOR CHAPTER 15!
1. Chapter 1 The Difference of Summer

A/N-->I have finally finished it so go read. If you review I will love you forever! So go do that too! Please please please! I really do need reviews to continue posting. So try this story out...it's pretty fast into the story but gets better as you go on!

Disclaimer-- Do any of you really think I am J.K. Rowling? If you do please enter any medical building close to you at this time. No, I do not own Harry Potter...

LOVE TBD

Chapter one- The Difference of Summer

Anywhere. Hermione would go anywhere, anywhere to get away from where she was. Sitting staring at him. Staring at him loving another. His fingers entwining themselves in her hair, there lips touching in warm caressing movements. How she wished that for herself. But how tortured she was to watch this go on. How could he, he must know how she felt about him, he must. Could he really be so blind?

Ron deepened his kiss with Sarah as though in spite of Hermione. She watched in horror as the two went at it. Sarah was from a small town up north. She never went to Hogwarts and knew nothing of the area. But when her parents were killed in an attack by Voldemort, the Weasley family took her in to care for her until she was able to survive on her own. Naturally she was staying with them until the initial shock wore off.

Well the shock was taking much longer to go away then anyone expected. Sarah had been in the Weasley home for two months now. Mrs. Weasley of course took care of Sarah like a daughter and treated her perfectly. Sarah was kind of course. Hermione liked her right away when she met her the summer of her 7th year at Hogwarts. She was kind and respectable and treated Hermione as decently as anyone ever had. Hermione and Harry had come to stay for the summer at the Burrow. In that time Sarah and Hermione could even be called friends. They went for walks when it was sunny and talked late into the night.

Sarah was tall, maybe 5'8. Her hair was brown and wavy, a little longer then shoulder length. She had brilliant blue eyes that rivaled Hermione's dull brown ones. She was of course skinny, but not too boney and shown with radiance. Sarah was simply a beautiful girl.

But Sarah treads on thin water when she informed Hermione that she indeed had been eyeing Ron. This shocked Hermione but she tried to put it to the back of her mind. Yet the relationship blossomed and Sarah being a beautiful girl got the guy she wanted and Hermione was left with a broken heart.

Days passed and Hermione's only hope was that this summer Romance would fade out. But now the summer was halfway over and there relationship had not wavered. But how, Hermione wondered, did Sarah win Ron over so easily? Of course she was prettier then Hermione and easier to talk to. She didn't bury herself in books and she laughed with a flirtatious jest. She didn't argue with Ron like Hermione did. But still Hermione had been sure that her and Ron would get together. Ginny always talked about how much he talked about her. Ginny and Hermione would sit late into the night discussing boys and what not. At first Hermione refused to admit that she was interested in Ron, but Ginny knew it all along. Eventually she could deny it no longer. She made Ginny swear that she would keep it a secret, so far it had been kept.

Hermione watched the kissing couple with hatred, awe and jealousy. Ginny kept on giving Hermione small glances all through breakfast. How was Hermione supposed to eat with all this snoging being done at the table?

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sarah, Harry, Fred and George were all sitting around the kitchen table. Mr. Weasly was off doing work for the ministry and would not be home 'till late that night. Mrs. Weasly bustled around the kitchen as usual preparing all sorts of foods for her "children" to eat for breakfast.

"There we go, that should be enough," she stated, placing a colossal stack of pancakes in the center of the table. Fred and George waited for no one and dug right in. Meanwhile Harry, Hermione and Ginny helped themselves to any leftovers that didn't get in Fred and George's path. Ron and Sarah were too busy to even notice the food on the table.

"He must really like her mum." Fred said in between pancakes. "He hasn't even noticed the food!" Another giant bite entered his mouth barely leaving breathing room.

A sinking feeling entered the pit of Hermione's stomach.

"Well it's been wonderful but we better be off." George said shoving the last pancake victoriously into his mouth. He used his wand to direct the dishes over to the sink.

"Ahem," said Mrs. Weasley. "And what leave me to clean all your dirty dishes?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, sorry mum." George pointed his wand at the dishes in the sink and they began scrubbing themselves. "Better go get to the shop, we have a new order of Sneezing Snuffle Creams coming in! Want to test them out before we shelve 'em."

There was a small 'pop' and Fred and George had vanished. Ron and Sarah, of course, hadn't noticed. Hermione sat disgusted.

She stared at the food on her plate and then back up at Ron and Sarah.

"I don't think I'm very hungry." Hermione pushed away her plate and quickly got out of her chair. She could feel the varying looks of the rest of the people at the table.

Harry looked up to see her go. He knew something was wrong, he could tell. Ginny looked annoyingly at Ron but then continued eating. It was only five minutes later that Ron even surfaced for air.

"So what's for breakfast?" he said smiling and rubbing his hands together. Ginny pushed the shortened stack of pancakes towards Ron, with distain. He took a gracious amount and dug in a similar fashion as his brothers. "They are quite good this morning mum." He said with a smile. Ron then looked around the table, "Where's Hermione?" he said finally noticing that something was different.

"She just left." said Ginny plainly.

"Doesn't she want food?" Ron asked.

"She did," She glared at him, "I have a feeling she doesn't anymore." Ginny left the table quickly, in a similar manner to Hermione, but not before sending her dishes to the sink as well. She ascended the stairs and entered her room that Hermione was sharing with her.

There was Hermione lying on her bed. Ginny walked over to her and sat down. The bed squeaked as it admitted her.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Wrong with you?" said Ginny confused. "Nothing is wrong with you, why would you think…"

"Why doesn't he like me?" she interrupted.

"Oh yes, that." Ginny said sheepishly. "Of course he _likes _you."

"That's not what I meant Gin and you know it."

"Aright alright! You know that I don't know much. I have already explained to you everything I know." She took a weary breath, "He's just confused. Ron's just…trying to discover what's right for him. You know that I always said that he talked about you all the time when you weren't here…"

"What does talking mean? He talks about Harry too, I'm sure he is not trying to date him!"

Ginny laughed at this but then quickly suppressed it after seeing the stern look on Hermione's face. "Look honestly, I think he is just trying this new girl out. Eventually he will get bored with her and move on."

"Oh so now I am just one in a line huh?" Hermione said with an increasingly annoyed tone.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but then quickly closed it. Hermione was obviously not in a good mood. No matter what she said it was going to be shot down. There was no reason to force it so she just smiled.

"Well I'm going downstairs and you can sit up here and think it over. It's a beautiful day outside! Come get me if you need me." Ginny said in a cool voice. She was used to girl hysterics and this was no different. It was almost funny watching Hermione freak out over everything. Ginny began to walk out the door before turning around quickly and facing her friend lying on the bed, staring blankly at her." You know Hermione, it is summer, anything can happen." With that she left the room and closed the door behind her.

A/N- If you loved it...go review. If you hated it...go review. If you thought it was okay...go review. If you thought it was mostly good...go review. Do you catch my pattern?

LOVE TBD


	2. Chapter 2 Plan

Thank you thank you thank you to my pretty two reviews! I would lovea few more!

Sexi Silver- Thanks so so so much! YAY for my first reviewer. And I read your profile! See some people do like me. OMG Gimli in the third LOTR extended is so funny in the drunk scene! YAY

Anthony- Hey love. Thanks for the review...even though I practically forced it out of you! Oh well...:)

A/N- Thanks for everyone who read! Here is the (not) well awaited chapter two! YAY!

LOVE TBD

Chapter two- Plan

Hermione sat on her bed and stared at the wall. She tossed one way and then the other trying to find the comfortable spot on the bed. Right now it felt like a brick. Nothing about a brick was relaxing or comfortable.

Ginny's words echoed in her head, 'anything can happen'. What was she doing sitting up here. There were so many things she could be doing. Taking a walk with her friends of catching up on some reading. Hogwarts would be starting soon and she wouldn't want to be behind in her reading, well behind compared only to herself, Hermione thought with a smirk. Why waste the day, Hermione tried to convince herself with a falsely cheery tone. It was summer, a time to relax and enjoy. Ginny was right, it was a beautiful day outside. Hermione was sure that the fresh air would be much more relaxing then counting the cracks in the walls. She had all school year to be tense.

She slowly got up and headed towards the door. She pulled in open and was about to leave when she realized that Harry was blocking her way.

"Hi Hermione, I thought you might be in here!"

"Uhhh, yah. I was just going to go outside." She said, trying to move around him. Still he blocked her way.

"Oh because I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"Oh," she would have preferred to be alone but felt that there was no way around it. "Alright, well why don't you come outside with me and we can talk there. Ginny said that it was a lovely day outside and I don't think we should miss it." She was trying as hard as she could to sound natural.

"Okay." Harry said plainly.

The two friends descended the stairs. Hermione distracted herself with the portraits on the wall. Many of the people in the pictures had flaming red hair.

From the moment they stepped outside it was quite apparent just how nice a day it was. The sky was clear except for a few white cotton ball clouds. The grass blew in the slight breeze, while white and yellow butterflies flew around gnomes in the garden and Crookshanks tried to chase them both. Mrs. Weasley had done an especially nice job this year planting the flowers. The different colors created a perfect painting.

Harry and Hermione walked down towards the creek. The weather was perfect. Not too hot and not too cold. Just right for a friendly talk.

"Hermione, you have been acting different lately." Hermione looked down at the flowers and tried to concentrate on them. The Black Eyes Susan's suddenly became very interesting.

"Oh." She said indifferently.

Harry who expected more to her response hesitated to continue. "And I think I know why. But Hermione you can't live your life unhappily because of it!"

"I'm not unhappy, what makes you think I'm unhappy?" she said with a false laugh.

"You mope around a lot, you leave places quickly, generally when Ron and Sarah are kissing." He said emphasizing the last words.

"Why would it make any difference to me if Ron and Sarah are kissing?" she asked with a forced laugh, trying to sound nonchalant about the situation. Yet she already knew the answer to her question.

"Because you like him." Harry stopped walking to look at her.

Hermione swelled up with anger. "What! I do not like Ron! Where did you hear that?"

"Hear it?" Harry said taken aback. "I didn't hear that from anyone. You would have to be blind to see that you don't like him!"

"She said something to you didn't she! She said something, she told!" Hermione said enraged.

"Who? What? No one told me anything."

"Well she must have told you or you wouldn't have known!"

"Who is she? And what did she tell me?" Harry Demanded.

"Ginny!" She yelled back. "She was the only one who knew."

"No one told me anything." Harry said trying to stay calm.

"Then how did you know?" she demanded back.

"I figured it out!" Hermione stopped yelling. "I figured it out by the way that you look at him and act around him…"

"Yah, it's pretty one sided."

"Will you let me finish!" he said sarcastically. "_and_ the way that he looks and acts with you."

Hermione paused for a moment, about to take a breath and yell something back just to stand her ground. But she closed her mouth quietly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious Hermione. He likes you as well."

"Harry, are you crazy? He is dating Sarah, he doesn't like me. He likes her. Don't you see them snoging all the time? He is crazy about her." She threw her hands up in the air.

"No he's not! He is crazy about you."

"Fine Harry" she said dangerously quietly, "if he is so crazy about me then why is he with Sarah?"

"Because he hasn't realized just how much he likes you. He has always liked you Hermione. I have known Ron for a long time. I know how he feels about you."

"You can't be sure…" she said shyly.

"No, but I can be pretty damn close." At that moment Ron walked up from behind the hill, holding hands with Sarah. "Hi Ron, Sarah."

"Hey Harry. There you are Hermione, I didn't see you at breakfast and I had wondered where you had gone."

"Oh I was at breakfast."

"You were?" he asked clueless. "Well I guess I got a little sidetracked." He glanced at Sarah and the two of them smiled.

"Yah just a little." Hermione said under her breath.

Ron and Sarah walked off. Hermione turned to Harry looking worse then before.

"And what were you saying about him liking me? Harry, he doesn't even notice me!" she wined. Harry gapped at her not knowing what to say. "Maybe he doesn't even think I can be a girlfriend. I know!" she said with a sudden smile, "I can get a boyfriend of my own. That'll show him. I will make him so…"

"Jealous?" Harry cut in smoothly.

"Well no not jealous I mean I wouldn't want to…"

"Hermione." Harry stared at her with a disapproving father look.

"Look, I have got to get him to notice me!"

"Going out with anyone to spite someone else is not a good option."

"Yah well since when have you stuck to doing the right thing? Cut the sentimental crap!"

"Hermione, slow down. Who exactly are you admitting into this great master plan of yours?" This seemed to stump Hermione for a moment.

"You!" she said suddenly her eyes widening.

"What! Me? No!"

"Oh come on Harry," she said in a fake seductive tone, "I know you find me….attractive." Harry laughed at her joke. Hermione's tone changed to a plead. "Please Harry, please, please, please, please!" She made a cute puppy face and Harry laughed again.

"Your cute!" he laughed, "But I couldn't do that to Ron! He's my best mate."

"Alright, alright! Well it was worth a try. I mean what was I to expect, that someone would actually go out with me even if it was only a joke. How could I have ever thought this would work?" She slumped down in a garden chair. Harry sat next to her.

"Hermione, don't think like that. Lots of guys have liked you."

"Oh yah." She said in a joking manner.

"Yah!" He said with a little more confidence. "Let's go in side Hermione. I think this fresh air is going to your head!" Harry stood up and stuck his hand out for Hermione to pull herself up with.

A/N- you know what do----REVIEW!

LOVE TBD


	3. Chapter 3 The Escape

A/N ---and here is chapter three...thanks to my few reviewers! I love y'all!

Moony's Wolf- I can update so I will! Thanks so much for reviewing...here's number three.

Sexi Silver- Yay thanks...I am so glad that it has potential! Thanks so much for reviewing. I love my reviews and my reviewers!

Alright peeps chappie three!

LOVE TBD

Dislcaimer---still don't own Harry Potter

Chapter three- The Escape

That night Hermione was taking a walk down to the kitchen to get some water. It was late but she was thirsty. The bottom step squeaked as normal and Hermione noticed a body moving in the kitchen at the sound of her steps. Sarah was in the kitchen washing a few dishes. Hermione walked in giving her a strange look.

"Any reason why you're not using magic?" Sarah turned around startled by Hermione's voice and dropped the rag she was using, but then she quickly smiled and picked it back up. Sarah and Hermione had always had a good and friendly relationship, but lately Hermione was feeling more and more uncomfortable around her.

"Oh I didn't feel like going to bed yet and this takes longer. You're lucky I wasn't holding a dish when you walked in!" She said laughing.

Hermione got her water from the sink and sat down at the huge wooden table to drink peacefully. At the sink Sarah was just finishing up and was whipping her hands with a spare towel, she then joined Hermione sitting opposite from her. Hermione kept on drinking as Sarah watched her; finally she put down her glass and realized that she should probably start a conversation.

"So…how's Ron?" she said to her own disproval. The last thing she wanted to think about was Ron. Sure Sarah was nice enough and probably deserved anyone who she wanted…but still Hermione always held a small amount of resentment to her.

Sarah smiled obviously intrigued by this conversation, "Things are going really well, you know? I mean he is being just as sweet are ever." Hermione tried to give a smile but wasn't so successful. "I'm really happy!"

Hermione tried to smile again, "That's good."

Sarah nodded, "Yah it is." Hermione finished up her water and after quickly saying goodnight she exited the kitchen as fast as she could.

Hermione's days continued to be filled with endless snoging and thinking. She just couldn't seem to get away from Ron and Sarah. No matter where she went they seemed to follow. Hermione had decided that she needed a brake from the Burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley, you have been so kind to me as always." Hermione began with a smile. "But if it would be okay I think I would like to stay in Diagon Ally for a while. rent out a hotel room; be on my own for a couple of days. I need a brake." Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at first.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong? Did someone say something?" Mrs. Weasley bombarded her with questions.

"Oh no, I'm fine…really." She added, noting the tone on Mrs. Weasley's face. "I just need some time to clear my head, that's all."

"Well I have no authority to keep you here. It will be nice for you to get away from this house for a while. I could use a brake myself once in a while! As long as you take care of yourself and give me no reason to worry!" she said with a laugh. "When will you be going?"

"As soon as possible. I will be coming back though, if that's alright? I just need three or four days to be alone."

"Of course dear of course. You are always welcomed here. Now you have money and everything?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"Wonderful." She said smiling. "You may leave when ever you wish but do keep in contact and tell us when you will be coming back."

"Of course! I will send a letter everyday, just so that you know I'm alright. And thank you so much for letting me stay here this summer"

"Think nothing of it! I can't believe that you guys are 17! I remember when you were eleven! I heard Ron talking about you all the time." Hermione chuckled. Sure Ron talked all about her then, saying how much of a know-it-all she was. Such good simple times Hermione thought. Mrs. Weasley kept rambling on about how old everyone was. Hermione kept a constant nod going until eventually she just left the room.

She laughed as she walked of leaving Mrs. Weasly to tend to her kitchen. Hermione walked up to the bedroom she shared with Ginny.

"Hey Gin." She said as she opened the door. Ginny was lying on her bed with a book in front of her.

"Mmmmhm?" Ginny responded.

"I'm going to go away for a few days okay?"

"Mmmmhm." Ginny said still enthralled in her book.

"I'm going to Diagon Ally for a few days. Give myself some time to clear my head. I should be back in three or four days. But I want to leave as soon a possible so I thought I would give you a head notice."

"Mmmmhm…Wait! What?" Said Ginny in a confused tone. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just going away for a few days. I'm not dying Ginny calm down!" Ginny was now sitting up on her bed. The book she was reading, now clumsily thrown to the side forgotten.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I am quite alright. I just really need some time alone to think."

"Alright, as long as you are okay. This is weird, you're just leaving." She stood up to hug her friend. "I mean I just don't understand."

"Well it's like a vacation from my vacation."

"Yah." Ginny said still looking confused. "I guess I will see you in a few days then."

"I should go tell the boys."

"I'll pack for you." Ginny offered.

"That's alright Ginny it's not nessesa…" Hermione was cut off by clothes flying from the closet and landing neatly in her now opened trunk. "…errr, thanks."

"No problem!" The suitcase had magically closed itself and Hermione picked it up. She walked towards the door, exited and shut it behind her.

In the kitchen Harry, Ron and Sarah stood talking.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said in a cheery voice. She hadn't been this excited in a while.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said. "What are you doing with that suitcase?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. See I'm going away for a few days, three or four maybe. Give myself some time alone to think things over."

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes I am alright. Everyone seems to be asking me that, like I'm sick or something. I just need some time to think. I am not quite so use to having such a full and noisy summer. I just need to adjust slowly."

"When are you leaving?"

"Well I was going to leave now, and as soon as you step away from the door I will do that." Ron stepped aside. "Well I shall see you all in a few days." She blew a kiss to them all and walked down the path. After a few feet she stopped and disappeared with a 'pop'.

Harry, Ron and Sarah stared at each other. "Does she usually just walk out like that?" Sarah asked.

"No, not usually. I think something is wrong." Ron answered.

"Yah" Harry agreed, understanding a little more then Ron thought he did.

A/N--- thanks for reading now go review! I don't mean to sound pushy but...

LOVE TBD


	4. Chapter 4 The nice things about a Hotel

A/N- A nice long one for y'all!

Disclaimer--- Nope...still not J.K.

Sexi Silver- Thanks again! And yah Ron is somewhat nieve! And it gets worse! You are an awesome reviewer and I LOVE YOU!

Vaderfan220x- Dan you rock everything! I love my dan! Thanks for being constant...and will you update pleaseeeee. Oh well...

Moony's Wolf- Well preditions are good. Thanks for reviewing. And your questions will be answered... EVERYONE DIES. Yup thats the answer...everyone dies. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pig...EVERYONE!

LOVE TBD

Chapter four- The nice things about a Hotel

Hermione walked along the busy streets of Diagon Ally. She peered in the shop windows and even took time to smell the flowers. Now this is better, she thought to herself. Hermione stumbled across a sweet little inn that she could stay in. She entered the quaint building and looked around for a front desk.

The building was small and creaky. It was dark and old fashioned, with thick wood paneling on the walls. The downstairs was a small bar with a few old tables and chairs. There was an old piano in the corner that looked like no one had played it in years. Small pictures hung on the wall of older people moving around lazily in their frames. One picture was clearly drawn by a five year old. The stick figure people of the picture danced in there frame. How great Hermione thought it would be to grow up with magic in you home at a young age. None of her old Crayola crayons could make her pictures move.

In the far end, around the pub stools and tables sat a check in counter. It was dark wood like the rest of the inn and looked worn out with scratched on the side that cut in like a knife. A young, good looking man stood behind the counter. He caught Hermione's eye and smiled at her. She walked over to him.

"Hi, I am going to need a room for a few days."

"How many?" the man answered back.

"Uhh, just one room."

"No I mean how many nights are you staying."

"Oh! Four." Hermione turned red, how stupid she was acting.

"Alright." Hermione took care of the business that she needed to take care of with the inn clerk.

"Is this your first time here?" the man asked. He had brown hair that flapped in his face and a well built body. His eyes were blue and shown with deep color. He was tall, maybe 5'9 and wore a tight shirt that exposed his abs. He didn't seem much older then her.

"In this hotel, yes." Hermione answered scanning the clerk's firm body. "But not in Diagon Ally. I have been here many times before. I attend Hogwarts so I come to buy books and such."

"Ahhh, Hogwarts. I went there too! Graduated last year!"

"Really!" Hermione responded. "I am surprised I didn't see you there."

"I am disappointed I never met you in school. What year are you in?"

"Seventh."

"Ahh, final year! Enjoy it, it goes by so quickly."

"Yes, that is what most people have been saying. I will be sure to try!" she smiling in a friendly sort of way.

"So why are you in Diagon Ally, alone during summer vacation?" The clerk asked, clearly doing her paperwork from behind the counter as his eyes darter up and down between the paper and Hermione.

"Oh, well I am staying with a close friend's family but I felt like a needed a brake for a few days. So here I am! May I ask your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss, how rude of me. My name is Alexander Philiat, well formally but Alex to anyone cooler then my boss." He laughed and pointed to an overweight hairy man standing near the pub. "And you are?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Ah yes Hermione Granger. I heard about you. Talked about a lot in the school. You are quite the little genius." Hermione blushed. "Maybe I should take you to your room."

"I am sure I can manage it by myself."

"Oh no I insist." Alex came out from behind his counter and grabbed her trunk. He ascended the stairs and Hermione followed after him. Alex walked down the hallway smoothly, making one right turn and then he stopped in front of a room marked '34'. "Well here you go. I got you our top suite!"

"Oh I only paid for a regular room. I can't afford such a nice place."

"Don't worry about it. No one needs to know that I 'accidentally' gave you the suite room for the regular room price."

Hermione grinned at him. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"For a pretty girl like you? Of course!" he smiled as she blushed. Alex put down her luggage and handed her the keys to the room. With that he walked off. Hermione watched him go all the way down the hall. His brown hair bounced with every stride he took.

"I could get use to this place!" she said with a smirk.

Hermione opened the door and settled her stuff into her room. It was a beautiful suite with a huge bed. There were flowers everywhere, a comfy sitting area and a full kitchen. She looked around. It was breathtaking. Looking out the nicely draped window, the busy street was full in bloom. Witches and wizards walking everywhere. Carrying owls, toads, magic books and wands. This was exactly the kind of brake Hermione needed. She would be so busy she wouldn't even have time to think about Ron and Sarah.

After a while of staring in awe of her room, Hermione decided that the food downstairs shouldn't be too bad, a went out of her room to get something to eat.

Downstairs she saw Alex at the clerk's desk. "Hi!" she said to him waving and walking over. His face lit up when he saw her. "Is the food any good in this place?" she asked him.

"Some stuff is okay but I can show you a really great little café right down the road! If you wait about five minutes I will be on my lunch break and I can show you where it is."

"That sounds great!" Hermione went over to go sit on a chair in the inn's dinning area. It creaked as she sat down as suddenly Hermione was very happy that she wasn't eating here. After about a minute of sitting a plump unfriendly looking women came up to her.

"What will you 'ave?" she asked in an annoyingly distinct, cigarette scared voice, it was groggy and harsh with age. Her lips were unmistakably red and her over done makeup failed to compliment her over done face.

"Oh I'm not ordering anything; I'm just sitting for a moment wait…"

"Then get out of the seat! This is for customers only!" she said with a snobby tone. Hermione looked around. None of the seats were full. The restaurant was completely empty.

"Well I thought I could sit because it's not very crowded and…"

"Remove yourself from the dinning area please!"

Hermione stood up and walked out of the dinning area. Alex ran over to her.

"Hi! I'm ready. I see you have met Rose!"

"Rose?"

"Yes she is the women who you were talking too."

"Oh the waitress?" she said glancing over at Rose with an unfriendly face.

"Yes that's her! You get used to her. Hi Rose!" Alex waved to the disgruntled women. She gave him a starring look. "Yah she's not that bad once you get to know her."

"Seems like you two are mighty friendly!" Hermione joked.

"Yah well…"

Hermione and Alex turned right and walked down the street from the inn. Hermione looked left and right at all the stores and shops. She was always here once a year for supplies but that time of the year was always so rushed, getting prepared for school and everything that it was sometimes hard to take in what there was to see. She saw shops that she never knew were there before. She paused briefly to look at a book display in the window of a store called 'Reread'. "1000 Ways to Encounter a Dragon", "Camouflage Contraptions", Everything Broomstick". She averted her eyes quickly and began to follow Alex once again.

"This way." Alex said suddenly. They were standing in front of a cute café. There was outdoor and indoor seating. Outside were boxes filled with all different kinds of flowers. "It's nothing much but the food is good and I know most of the workers."

"I think it's lovely!" Hermione said still looking around. Alex put his hand on Hermione's back to guide her into the door. She smiled up at him.

"Do you want to eat outside or inside?" he asked her politely.

"Well it is such a lovely day and…"

"Outside it is!" They sat down at a table for two. An umbrella covered the table to save it from the sun. A tree also shaded them and Hermione could hear the leaves rustling in the soft wind. Soon after a pretty waitress came over. She was probably 18 or so.

"Hello, my name is Caren I will be your waitress for the day. Can I start you two out with something to drink?" Hermione and Alex both ordered. Hermione noticed that Alex wasn't taken by this waitress's petite body and smooth curves. He acted as though it was just another old man taking their order. Ron would have certainly been drooling all over her, Hermione thought.

"I remember that you said that you were staying with a family friend." Alex said, taking a sip of his water which was already on the table. Hermione nodded her head. "Any reason why you needed a break from them?"

"Well I am use to quiet houses. I live with my parents and I am an only child. My parents are dentists, not too exciting. The family I am staying with has many kids, all boys except for one Ginny; she is a grade below me. It just gets a little chaotic sometimes. The twins in the family who graduated in my fifth year," she thought about it, Fred and George never actually graduated they just kind of left, "now run a joke shop…"

"Weasley's Wizard Weezes?"

"Oh you know of it?"

"Everyone knows about that store! It's quite famous, does very good business around these parts."

"Well leave it to Fred and George."

"So you are friends with the Weasley's." Alex said more stating then asking.

"Yes." she nodded her head.

"Good family, but I could see how it might get a little crazy at there house."

"I'm also staying there with my friend Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"I thought I heard that you were friends with him."

"Yes I am. But he was no problem. No one at that house was a problem," she thought of Ron, "It just got to be a little too much for me. So here I am in Diagon Ally having lunch with you." The waitress came back with there drinks. Hermione started to sip the iced tea she had ordered as Alex placed his food order. Hermione did the same.

"I like you Hermione, you're interesting." Alex said after a few minutes.

"Well, I like you too." She replied back smiling.

"We should have lunch more often, I could see us being quite good friends."

"I could too! And I would love to have lunch with you again." Hermione was in no mood to pass up such an offer with such an amazing guy.

Soon there food came and there was more eating then talking going on. But eventually they finished and the waitress took away their plates.

"My lunch break is almost over, I should probably get back." Hermione and Alex walked back up from where they came and turned in the inn. The two of them stood in front of the check in desk. "Hey Hermione."

"Yes."

"I am uhh, out of work at eight. Do you uhh maybe want to go grab a bite to eat tonight?" he asked shyly. Hermione's face lit up with excitement.

"Of course I would!"

"Oh good!" Alex looked relieved. "I know another excellent little place just up the road."

"Sounds great!" she said. "I will be down at eight."

"Philiat, get behind that counter and stop talking to your little girlfriend." A large man who looked rather like Rose the waitress walked in. His whole body was thick and you could see his stomach protruding from him. His moustache quivered with every word. Alex hurried behind the counter. It was the man that Alex had pointed out before.

"Well I guess I will see you later!" Alex said now from behind the check in counter. Hermione waved goodbye to him and went up the stairs to her room.

A/N- see it was pretty long. Now go review because you love me (or hate me, both are valid)...REVIEW REVIEW (no pressure)

LOVE TBD


	5. Chapter 5 Perfect

Ahhh chapter five. You better love me soo much for updating because I just came home from a swim meet and I am SOOOO tired. But you know of course we won by a landslide...lol. Anyway so yah I'm about to die and it's only 8:30!

Hannah.xxx--- Yah I was hoping I would hear from you again!Ohh I am so excited.

Vaderfan220x- hello lovely! Yay for reviewing I love you to death! Oh and dan...I just took a shower...lol.

Sexi Silver- You are the love of my life...well at least i am going to pretend that you are! Thanks for reading.

Thanks everyone! Review mean the world!I know more of you read this so who ever doesn't review should. REVIEW REVIEW!

LOVE TBD

Chapter 5- Perfect

When she got in to her room, she laid down on her giant bed. Hermione could barely wait for eight' clock. She tried to read her new book, _Into the minds of the greatest English werewolves_, but she could barely concentrate. Her mind always seemed to be drifting back to Alex. His smile, his loving attitude. How handsome he was, how nice he was. And he must like her because he wanted to go to dinner with her! Hermione's spirits soared. Her vacation was going even better then planned.

At five to eight Hermione went downstairs. She had tried as hard as she could to make her self look nice. She used an extra dose of an anti frizz spell for her hair. She pinned it back with a small blue butterfly clip. A nice light blue summer dress showed off her curves while still being modest. Hermione even took quite a lot of time to do her makeup. The only other time she ever spent this much time getting ready was while she was preparing for the Yule ball in her fourth year.

By the time she got downstairs, Alex was already waiting for her.

"Hello my lovely lady" he said in a joking, sophisticated manner, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Hermione blushed and said hello back. "You look," he scanned her, his voice back to normal, "incredible!" She blushed again.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "So where are you taking me?" she said building up her confidence again and speaking in a joking voice.

"Well you will just have to find out!" He led her out of the inn. Alex had obviously cleaned up even though he had little time. His hair was messy but in a sexy stylish way. He put a shirt over his plain white one from before yet left it unbuttoned. His jeans were the same as before.

The two left the inn and this time turned left going down the opposite way as before. They walked for a while with out talking. Hermione became very conscious of herself as they walked down the cobblestone road. Her feet seemed to be tripping on the rocks. She was wearing white flip-flops with small heals on them. They seemed to be getting stuck a lot in the ground though, maybe it was her imagination.

Eventually they ended up by the river side. Hermione had known that there was water near by. A small restaurant sat by the shore of the water. It was mostly outdoor seating and the surrounding area was filled with twinkling lights, and gazebos hanging with lanterns. The place was beautiful. The moon shone in the river as its black waves lapped against the shore. There were a few young couples sitting at the adjacent tables. Soft music played from an invisible speaker coming from a dance floor that over looked the water. Alex guided Hermione over to a quaint table for two.

"Sorry," Alex started, "it's a little sappy… but the foods really good!" he added in quickly.

"I think it's wonderful!" Alex's face relaxed a little as he watched her say this.

The waitress came and took there drinks. Again Alex never looked at her as more then a waitress. It was these little things that impressed Hermione. She tended to notice precise detail and this was one of those things that she took hold of. She knew that Ron would always be that way and she couldn't change it. He would always stare at the passing by girls even if he did like her. Their sculptures legs and thin thighs would always draw him in.

"He's not worth it." She said quietly under her breath.

"Huh?" Alex said not quite hearing what she said.

"Oh nothing sorry! Just mumbling randomly to myself." She smiled and quickly changed the topic. "This place is so nice!"

"Would you like to dance?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Oh I'm not a very good dancer!"

"Neither am I, but what makes a good dancer anyway?" He said smartly. Hermione stared for a moment but then smiled quite broadly.

"Alright!" she said grinning. Alex stood up and went around the table. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. The music was lively jazz, but as soon as Hermione and Alex touched the dance floor it immediately changed to a slow song. Alex pulled her in close and put his free hand around her waist. Hermione instinctively put her hand on his shoulder and soon they were dancing as neither them knew how to. Alex spun Hermione out and she laughed as her pulled her back into her starting position. The second time he did this he allowed her to be dipped. Hermione was surprised how safe she felt in his arms. Surly Ron would have played a joke and have dropped me by now, Hermione thought with a smirk. He could have never been this sweet.

"You know Hermione; I would like to make this a regular thing." Alex said suddenly, the two still danced.

"You mean dancing?" Hermione said confused.

"No, I mean us." Hermione froze. Was he asking her out? There must be some mistake. He was too nice and caring and sweet and handsome to ask some one like her out. This kind of this just didn't happen to Hermione.

"You mean like a…"

"A date? Yes." Hermione stared at him for a few moments. She had only just met him. She knew nothing about him. Ron popped into her head and then he went back out again. He was so sweet…

"Sure! I would love to go out with you." Alex smiled as well. He drew her close and wrapped his arms around her in a breathtaking hug. She burrowed her head inside his strong arms as the music played. They swayed back and fourth, not really dancing but more standing. But they were with each other.

"I know this is moving kind of fast. It's all sort of surreal to me. I mean I meet you this morning but you hit me like a giant rock."

"I'm that painful huh?" she said jokingly.

"No, you're that wonderful! I knew I had to spend time with you!" he said in a sweet tone. Some how Hermione knew that he wasn't kidding. It was the tone of his voice, calm and kind.

The rest of the night was a blur for Hermione. At some point Alex and Hermione must have sat down, and sometime they ordered dinner but Hermione didn't really remember when all of that occurred. Eventually she was back in front of the hotel and Alex was saying goodbye.

"Where do you live?" Hermione asked.

"Just up the street."

"What time do you come to the inn in the morning?" Wow, Hermione thought, I am starting to sound like a stalker!

"At eight I will be here."

"Oh alright." Said Hermione sounding disappointed for no reason.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow!"

"Yah I guess I will." The two continued to stand there just looking at each other. After a minute Alex began to lean in. Hermione's heart leapt. But then as quickly as he leant in, he pulled out and began walking down the street. Hermione stood at the entrance to the inn for a while. She had been so sure that he was going to kiss her. She felt it, they were drawn together. There was something special about Alex, Hermione could feel it. Things just felt so natural when she was around him. She felt like how she thought relationships were supposed to feel.

Hermione walked into the inn allowing her skirt to flap around her. She looked over to the empty counter where she had already made herself accustomed to seeing Alex. This felt like a dream. Everything was moving so quickly. Hermione had never felt this way before. She felt so wanted and loved, she couldn't even imagine what it would have felt like if he had kissed her. What if I am a bad kisser, she though. But it was no use to ponder and that thought tonight and soon Hermione found herself in her bed falling asleep to his face in her dreams.

A/N- Oh thank you Rachel for that wonderful chapter that you put up just to please us even when you were an inch from death. "Oh think nothing of it...I prefer to be modest!" REVIEW OR DIE

LOVE TBD

MOUNTIES ROCK MY SOCKS AND SHOES...AND BRA!


	6. Chapter 6 Assurance of Perfection

A/N- Ello my lovelys. alright and here is another chapter. I know isn't Alex sweet? Sorry but I love him!

Moony's-Wolf- What nothing bad will happen. This is a story all about bunny rabbits and flowers. HeHe...well maybe SOMETHING will happen! You will just have to see. BUNNIES!

Sexi Silver- Well we one the meet so i'm in a good mood! But thats because we are like the best team everrrrrrr! lol...alright and aother chappie for you my fiarthful reviewer right from the begining---I mean i don't pick favorites!

No I really love all you guys...she was just my first reviewer on this story. Alright I don't want hate mail now. I reiterate...I LOVE YOU ALL! I sware.

Hannah.xxx- I love Alex...he is perfect. Is it healthy to love one of your own characters? Oh well. Thanks for reviewing again? How did you find another one of my stories?

Vaderfan220x- Yes I am...lol. No you are! Wait did you update? I think i commented. Hummmm. Oh well...

EVERYONE GO READ DANS FANFIC>>>>WAIT I MEAN VADERFAN220x 's- BECAUSE HE IS THE COOLEST DUDE EVER!

disclaimer----I am J.K. Rowling and I own Harry Potter---cops pull up to house...armed uhh... my name is rachel and i don't own harry potter in any form. runs

Okay now that I have said all that...story time!

LOVE TBD

Chapter 6- Assurance of Perfection

When Hermione woke up in the morning something was nagging at her. She knew that she had to do something. As she stared at the ceiling it came to her. She pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and began to write.

Dear Ron, Harry and Ginny,

Don't worry I didn't die! I am here in Diagon Ally staying at a quaint little inn. It had only been a day but I miss you all so much. I shall be home in three days though. It's beautiful here in the summer time. I have even met someone! Yes it may come as a shock, coming from me first but also because I have only been here for a day. But a very sweet boy has caught my attention and he asked me out last night when he took me to dinner. He is so sweet and I know you all would like him and yes approve! I'm not sure how all of this is going to go so don't get your hopes up too much! Anyway my day yesterday was lovely and now I am off to breakfast! Talk to you all soon!

Love,

Hermione

She put down her quill and looked at her letter. Short and sweet, she decided, it gave them just what they needed to know. Feeling pleased with herself, Hermione strapped the letter to the leg of an owl that she had recently received as a present. She watched her brown flying pet take off before she took the time to get herself ready. She looked at the clock to see that it was ten after eight. Hermione immediately thought about Alex and how he should already be in the inn. What is wrong with me, she thought, I have known him for a day. How could he have smoothed his way into her life so quickly?

When she was ready Hermione went down stairs. She had to have breakfast some how so she wasn't going down stairs _only _to see Alex! (Or so she told herself) Hermione set foot on the bottom floor of the inn and walked over to where Alex was perched in his stool.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully as he would to any of his other customers.

"Hi!" she repeated back.

"Look ummm, I think I need to apologize." Hermione stared at him in confusion.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to ask you out so quickly. It was wrong you need time. So if you want to break it off with me that's fine I understand. I should never have asked you so quickly." Hermione stood in shock. Was it wrong of him? Was it wrong of her to accept? Should she break it off? Or was this a way for him to brake it off without him sounding stupid? Did he not like her?

"Well do you want to break it off with me?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"No!" Alex said quickly. "But what ever you decide will be my decision too." He continued in a more controlled voice. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Hey, it's summer anything can happen." He looked up at her. "I'm not very knowledgeable about the whole dating thing, but I am willing to give it a try!"

Alex's face lit up and he came out from behind the counter to give her a hug. His arms were just as warm and comforting as the night before.

"Well I'm glad." He said warmly.

"Well I am off to go look in Flourish and Blotts, I heard they had a new shipment of books coming in! So I guess I will see you later."

"Yah, see you later!"

The next three days passed quickly for Hermione. In the mornings she visited Alex at his post and then went off to do her day to day activities and at night the two went out for dinner or a friendly walk around town. The days just went too fast for Hermione and she wished in those long walks or dinner hours that they could last forever.

But it was time for Hermione to go back home to the Burrow. It wasn't fair to everyone there. She had already been rude and had picked up and left so quickly, she couldn't think of staying a moment longer.

Hermione woke up on the morning of her departure from Diagon Ally and quickly got dressed. She wanted time to say goodbye to Alex. Hermione directed her wand towards her empty trunk and soon clothes were flying from all parts of the room towards it. The dresser and closet were now all empty. Next the wand was aimed at the high stack of books that Hermione had just bought; they flew as well into her trunk. With a thud, the clasp closed.

With a small amount go primping she was ready to go home. Hermione walked down the stairs for the last time and stepped out right in front of Alex's desk. He was of course standing there as always.

"Well, I have to be off this morning, everyone expects me to be back." She said quietly.

"Yah I guess so. I wish that you could have stayed longer." He said just as solemnly. "I have a month vacation off starting tomorrow and if you could stay, I could see so much more of you."

"You really have a whole month off! I'm missing that!" Hermione looked down it was so frustrating, why did things have to work out like this. "I have never gotten so close to anyone so quickly Alex, I thank you for being so nice to me!"

"You will write to me? I mean we live so close to each other by Apperation that we could see each other?"

"Yah I could come down sometimes!" Some how this wonderful idea didn't seem to be enough. "Once school starts though…" she cut off, her plan was failing.

"Well goodbye then."

"Yah, goodbye." They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. Goodbye just didn't seem to be enough. But something in Hermione was pulling her back to the Burrow, back to where she belonged. Alex came out from behind the counter and pulled Hermione into a hug. Then he let go but did something he had never done before, he kissed her very lightly on the lips. So lightly that it was slow and soft like an angels kiss but just enough to make sparks fly as Hermione had always hoped.

Hermione backed away and looked at Alex for a last time before leaving the inn through the front door. Rose the waitress seemed to stare at her with a malicious frown as she left. She walked down the cobblestone street, this time her feet did not get caught in the stones as they did the nights before. She took a last look at all her favorite shops that she would miss seeing everyday. It was not so much that Hermione would never be back here but that she would miss living here. She had to come back for school supplies at the very end of August anyway.

Hermione was just about to Apperate to the burrow when something hit her in the face. It was Errol, the Weasley's uncoordinated owl.

"Ello Errol!" Hermione said with a little laugh. "What's this?" Hermione detached a small letter from the owl's leg, apparently from the Weasley's. She could make out Mrs. Weasley's neat but rushed handwriting.

Dear Hermione,

We are glad to hear that you are having a fantastic time, but we are still so excited to have you back. Everyone has missed you. Ron, Ginny and Harry all won't stop asking when you are coming back. This new friend of your sounds wonderful! We are all so happy that you have found someone. Why don't you bring him back to the Burrow for a few days? Everyone would love to meet him. If he is good enough for you he is good enough for us! Hope to see you very soon, love from us all.

Mrs. Weasley

p.s. Ron says hi

p.p.s. Ginny says hi

p.p.p.s. Harry says hi

Hermione stopped and stared at the letter. Alex could go back with her and stay at the Burrow! This was wonderful! Hermione was inclined to run all the way back to the inn and tell Alex the great news. But something held her back, ambivalence took over and she felt a sudden rush of anxiety. What is my problem, Hermione thought. She was going to spend more time with Alex, exactly what she wanted. But yet…

Hermione decided to ignore her confusing thoughts and as planned ran all the way back to the inn where Alex was still standing behind the desk where she had left him. An ageing women with grey hair stood with him at the counter talking to him. Hermione waited patiently for him to finish and hand the women a key, before she ran up to him.

"Did you forget something?" he asked casually, though his face gave away how happy he was to see her.

"Come with me!"

"What?"

"Come with me back to the Burrow. The Weasley's are allowing you to come stay with me at there home. They want to meet you. I mean," She got quieter, "if you want to and all."

"Wait slow down Hermione! What are you talking about?" He asked giving her a puzzled look.

"You, me, to the Burrow!"

"The Burrow?"

"The Weasley's house. You know the place where they live…"

"I know what a house is…"

"They want you to come with me. You said that you had a week off couldn't you at least spend a day there?" she wined.

"Of course I would love to spend a day there with you. I just…when do they want me?"

"Whenever!" she said casually.

"Well I need a little more information then that!"

"Look I am supposed to be on my way there right now." She said rushed barely taking time to breath. Alex hung on her every word trying to catch what she was saying. "Why don't you come meet me after work?" He was about to speak when she added in, "I will write down a set of directions for you." Alex closed his mouth and smiled at her. Hermione looked up at him and playfully kissed him from over the counter and then pulled away as fast as she had encountered him.

"Is that all I get?" he said in a joking manner. Hermione smiled at him, "Maybe!" Alex walked out from behind the desk. His muscular figure towered over her smaller one as he leaned in for another kiss. There lips touched and again Hermione felt those sparks. She expected it to be over in a second but Alex held on. She had never felt so safe or loved in her life. Hermione could have stayed like that forever, but…

"Hey Romeo!" said a gruff voice, it was Rose. "Get back in your post and stop attacking this poor lady. Hermione and Alex broke away immediately. She turned red in the face. Hermione shot Alex a short goodbye glance before leaving the inn for the final time.

Ello--- you know the ritual...so do i even have to say it? Just go do it! I need new reviewers! I love my reviewers to death but I need a few more of you guys! I am getting alot of hits on my first chapter so I guess no one likes it so they ar getting away from my story before they finish the first chappie. Oh well...tell them to keep reading...because I am the coolest person ever! Anyway...yah.

LOVE TBD


	7. Chapter 7 Back home

Hey back..sorry it was a few days but i have a nice long one for you!

Vaderfan220x---Dan my love...uhhh yah i'm done. I like questions don't worry!

Sexi Silver-- Well we love Ron anyway!

Moony's-Wolf---I like when bad things happen too! And who said that nothing bad is going to happen! hint hint

Hannah.xxx---OOOO my first correction. Alright just to clear this up Alex has about a month off give or take a half a week or so. You will see that he is staying at the Weasley's for a while. I originally had him staying for a week and I guess I didn't correct that. Sorry! Oh well glad you still like my love...enjoy.

ENJOY!

disclaimer----i still don't own happy potter...if i did I would be RICH!

LOVE TBD

Chapter 7- Back home

Hermione walked again through the crowded streets before she finally Apperated into the air with a 'pop'. She landed right outside the Weasley's front door. Casually she walked through it to greet the familiar sound of Mrs. Weasley preparing breakfast. Of course she stopped right away to acknowledge Hermione.

"My dear I didn't know that you would be back this morning!" she said giving Hermione a bone crushing hug. After dropping a pan of fresh waffles.

"I told you in my letter that I was staying until this morning?"

"Well of course you did! But well with your new friend I thought that you might have extended your vacation! Speaking of that, where is the young man?" She looked around anxiously as though she thought that Alex was hiding.

"Who?"

"The man from your letter?"

"Oh yes, his name is Alex and he will be stopping by later after he gets out of work." A loud noise came from the stairway as Ron came rushing down practically tripping over the last few steps.

"Who is he?" Ron said in an exasperated tone.

"Hi to you too."

"Come down dear, Hermione was just about to tell me about him, weren't you?" Mrs. Weasley pulled out a chair for Hermione to fit on. Ron sort of fell into one besides her. He looked worn out and tired, not at all like his chirpy self. Sarah did not seem to be with him.

A few moments later another sound was heard from the stairs, it was Harry and Ginny.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice." Said Harry. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a friendly hug. Mrs. Weasley urged Hermione on, obviously as anxious as Ron.

"Well his name is Alex and he is a year older then I am. He graduated from Hogwarts last year. He works at the inn that I was staying in. We hit it off really quickly." She glanced at Ron, who had the look of sour milk on his face.

"So you are really dating him?" Ron said with a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Yes Ronald even if that is so hard to believe. I am dating him and he is wonderful." She said a little harsher then she meant to. Harry shot her a look. "By the way where is Sarah I haven't seen her yet?" she tried to make up for her harsh tone before.

"She is up stairs." He sounded less then enthusiastic.

"Hermione could I talk to you for a moment?" said Harry from two seats away. Hermione nodded and stood up; pushing her chair in politely before she set out for the gardens with Harry.

The moment that they closed the kitchen door, Harry turned to Hermione. "So you actually followed through with it." He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Followed through with what?" said Hermione just plain confused.

"The plan!"

"What plan?'

"Your plan!"

"What are you…oh." Hermione stopped, she hadn't even thought of that since the day she suggested it.

"You got a boyfriend to spite Ron!"

"No I didn't!"

"What are you talking about Hermione, you said it yourself, it would be the perfect way for him to notice you!"

"I know I said that, but I haven't thought about the plan since that day! Alex is no plan!" Harry did not seem convinced. "Look, I haven't thought about Ron since I left I am over him!"

"No your not." Said Harry plainly.

"What do you mean I'm not? Alex is wonderful and sweet and caring and everything that Ron isn't. I don't have any feelings for that slimy git. How would you know anyway?"

"I can tell. You still got such satisfactory out of watching him hear about your boyfriend and spiting it back in his face. I don't know if Alex is part of the plan, but it certainly has worked out nicely hasn't it!"

"You're impossible!" Hermione screamed. "Can't you just be happy for me? You know I have been struggling with this whole Ron thing and I finally get over it and move on and you keep on trying to stick it back into my face. Let it go!"

"He likes you so much as well." Harry said nonchalantly.

"You are so impossible! Nothing has changed and he doesn't like me!"

"He likes you." Hermione calmed down slightly, though she was still breathing heavily.

"But he is with what's her name…"

"You can tell."

"That's what you said about me too!"

"Yah cause it's true. Did you see the way that he looked at you and ran down stairs when you were here? And how horrible it was for him to see that you are having a relationship with another? He doesn't care about Sarah the way that he cares about you. Once you got here he didn't even care that she was upstairs!"

"Oh yah! Then why is he with her dangling her in front of my face!"

"Why are you dangling Alex in front of him?" This shut Hermione up. "Look you both have feelings for each other and you wont admit it because both of you are way too stubborn for your own good!"

"I do not have feelings for him!" Hermione shouter, even louder then before.

Harry snickered. "If only you two could see each other go at it!" Harry turned his back and began to walk away.

Hermione kicked a rock. She didn't have feeling for him, right? He was Ron! She had gotten over him! Alex was her main focus. Sweet and caring and friendly and modest and perfect! Why couldn't Harry see that she didn't like her ignorant friend anymore? But yet Hermione still thought about Ron, and talked about him. But surly she didn't still like him.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice was calling her from in front of the Weasley's house. She looked over to see Alex standing in front of the door. "I got off work early so I thought I would stop by!" Hermione stood shocked. He was here? Now? But she had just gotten here! Hermione got over it quickly and ran over to him.

"So you found it here alright?"

"Yes your directions were brilliant." He said joking. Hermione looked over to see Ron peering out of the window analyzing Alex. Hermione looked back, grabbed Alex and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Alex greatly accepted and kissed her back, with heart melting feel. Hermione heard the door and Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway.

"Well I am assuming this is the guy!" Mrs. Weasley said with her hospitable voice. Alex and Hermione broke apart, both a little red.

"You are Mrs. Weasley!" Said Alex in an equally enchanting tone. "So nice to meet you." Alex held out a hand.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too." Mrs. Weasley graciously took his gesture. "This is my daughter Ginny! My son Ron and this is his friend Harry." The three of them were standing at the door staring at Alex, with varying looks on their faces.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to visit your home. Hermione talks so much about you." He said politely. Ron grunted, Harry stared and Ginny smiled.

"Aww, well we do love our Hermione. And it is no problem having you staying here with us. How long are you staying anyways?"

"Oh I was planning on meeting all you for a few hours and then being out of your hair." Ron began to look a lot happier.

"Oh non sense!" Mrs. Weasley said waving her hand. "You must stay over night at least. We would love to have you."

"That's very kind of you." Ron looked a lot less happy. Hermione smiled brilliantly. "But I have nothing with me, I will have to go home and retrieve a few things." Mrs. Weasley began to scan Alex over.

"Hum…you are Ron look about the same height, I'm sure you could fit into a pair of his pants!" Ron looked like he was about to die. "Well no use standing in the doorway! I was just making lunch. Ginny dear please set an extra place at the table for Alex." Ginny disappeared into the house.

"Oh that's alright I have already eaten."

"Pho! You can eat again!" Hermione gave a suppressed laugh smile to Alex.

Hermione and Alex sat next to each other at the table. Harry sat on the other side of Hermione and Ron sat across from Hermione with a bad look still planted on his face. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Ron.

"Fred and George are working late at the shop again. I asked them to be home for dinner but there business seems to be more important then my food now a days. Oh well at least I know that will never happen to my little Ronnie he just loves to eat! Loves his mothers cooking!" She gave Ron an affectionate smile. Ron looked, if possible, even more unhappy. He had been sitting in his chair trying to look tough with this chest puffed out and his mother's words were not helping the matter much. Ron tried his best to over come her words but eventually he slumped a little more in his seat and let the air out of his chest, Hermione watched him all this time. Harry watched him as well.

Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and the food in all of its pots and pans came flying over and sat themselves gently in the middle of the table. With out any remark from Mrs. Weasley, everyone knew what to do and soon all the food was nicely set on plates.

"Well Alex, tell us some things about yourself." Alex looked over at Hermione who gave an approving smile.

"Well, I went to Hogwarts until last year when I graduated. Since then I have been working at the Arrelle inn, where Hermione stayed."

"So you met in the inn?" Ginny spoke out for the first time, in between bites of chicken.

"Yes Alex and I met when I first checked into the inn. He was lovely and even booked me a suite room!" Hermione added in, she smiled at Alex.

"Well you two look great together!" Mrs. Weasley asked cutting up her meat. Ron still scowled and Harry sat quietly and ate. Ginny smiled.

The rest of the lunch was quiet. The only sounds could be heard from the forks and knifes against the plates and the occasional 'pass the salt', which was then followed by a brief wiz zing sound as the salt shaker went flying across the table.

In the middle of dinner, the front door of the borrow opened. Standing in the doorway was Fred and George.

"Sorry were late mum." Said Fred walking over and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Hello Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and uhhh…..who are you?" George was staring at Alex with a confused look on his face.

Mrs. Weasley began to explain. "Fred, George remember when Hermione sent that letter…"

"Oh yes, we know you! Little lover boy over here…"

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in terror at her son's rudeness. Hermione turned red but Alex just laughed it off.

"Fred and George so nice to meet you, I have already heard so much about you!"

"Well yes! We are quite fabulous!" George said. "Now…Food!" the twins sat down quickly in the only two empty spots and began to take as though it was a feast for only them.

Lunch went quietly. Mrs. Weasley asked Alex a few more things about himself but other then that the meal was quiet. After dinner, everyone sent there plates over to the sink. Fred and George managed to crash there's into each other, making them fall shattered to the ground. Mrs. Weasley gave them a look and they quickly put them back together and sent them again to the sink.

"Now Ron, would you show Alex to your room? He can stay with you for tonight." Mrs. Weasley pointed to Ron not asking much of a question.

"Are you sure that it's alright if I stay?" Alex asked respectively.

"If it wasn't aright I wouldn't have offered!" she chipped cheerfully. "Ron…" she looked at him again and raised an eyebrow. The two disappeared up the stairs. Ron was slumping. Hermione could hear the two of them walking along the hallway. Alex trying to make conversation to which Ron just grunted to.

must i say it REVIEW!

LOVE TBD


	8. Chapter 8 Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 8- Unexpected meeting

"He's really lovely!" Mrs. Weasley said as soon as their voices were out of reach. "Really Hermione, I just adore him. I have a very good vibe about people. I know more about them then they think I do…"

"He's hot!" Ginny cut off her mother. "Come Herm, we need to talk!" Ginny reached over and dragged Hermione up the stairs and into their bedroom. Mrs. Weasley was left to do dishes.

"So you really like him?" Hermione asked once the door was shut.

"He's awesome!" Ginny stated reassuringly. "But…uhhh…. What about Ron?" Hermione froze for a minute.

"Uhhh…Ron? Oh I don't have feelings for Ron anymore."

"Oh alright!" Ginny seemingly believed Hermione more then Harry had. "I just love Alex! You too as sooooo cute together!" She was back on track, her faltered smile a thing of the past. My little Hermy finally has a boy friend. And he is just your type! I can tell that he really likes you." She fell back onto the blankets of her bed with an exhausted sigh.

"Yah he is amazing." Hermione agreed. A knock came from the door just as she finished.

"Hermione are you in there!"

"Ooo! It's lover boy!" Ginny whispered excitingly. Hermione laughed while shushing her.

"Yah, uhhh hold on." Hermione quickly flattened her hair and walked towards the door. She opened to look upon Alex standing just as handsomely as ever in front of her.

"Hi Hermione, Ginny." He paused to give her a glance. "Hey Hermione I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me? It finally got cooler now that the sun is setting."

"Oooo, I want to come on a walk with yo…I'll stay here and read!" She corrected herself quickly. Ginny understood with out words that this was not the time to include herself. "Bye!" She shooed Hermione and Alex out the door and closed it behind them.

"So I guess this means yes!" Alex joked ignoring Ginny's sounds from the other side of the door. Hermione swore she heard her give a small scream.

"Guess so!" Hermione said laughing at Ginny's attempt to get Hermione near Alex.

"Shall we?" Alex led her down the hall. They walked out of the Burrow. The air was finally cool with the setting sun and the sky shown like paint on a canvas. Its colors were so bright and yet so mellow at the same time. Everything gave a shadow, even the grass as it swayed in the soft wind. Alex grabbed her hand. She looked at him approvingly to tell him that it was alright and he relaxed. The couple began to walk down the hill that perched the burrow, and towards a river that lay a few yards away. The skirt Hermione was wearing was orange and it flowed in the wind matching the sunset. Her hair was naturally down and she fit into nature so perfectly at the moment, it was as though she painted it into the scenery.

On there way to the river, Alex noticed a grouping of beautiful yellow flowers. He picked one delicately and slipped it behind Hermione's ear. Then he kissed her forehead and continued to lead her down to the river. Hermione smiled and touched the flower lightly with her finger tips.

They sat in the grass next to the water and dipped there feet in it, occasionally splashing each other with the refreshing liquid.

"The sky is just so beautiful!" Hermione commented laying down in the grass so she could look up at it. Alex mimicked her and the two were side by side.

"Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at." Alex said. He hadn't been looking at the sky the whole time.

"You don't mean that. How can you make me sound so beautiful?" She asked softly, not harshly or angrily. He brushed her hair with his fingers, as he turned to the side to face her, using his arm to prop up his head. . Hermione did the same as she rested herself on her arm as a pillow still lying down.

"Because you are." He said convincingly.

"I have never been before, to anyone. In school I was ugly to everyone! I mean I can't change. Maybe you have a skewed vision?" she chuckled.

"Your school is blind! How could they not see it? Your reputation probably influenced how people looked at you. They didn't want you to be beautiful so in there minds they didn't make you. But you have to try very hard not to see how gorgeous you are. Right now I just want to…" he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled faintly. He was too sweet, too perfect, too much! How could anyone be so wonderful?

"You're incredible! You came into my life and everything went right." She thought about Ron, well maybe not everything… "I never knew anyone could be so sweet, you're like something out of a movie. I didn't know that people this wonderful existed. I think I am in a dream right now and I am going to be back in my old life without you. Now I can't even imagine things without you! This is crazy!" she said sitting up and throwing her hands into the air. "I have only known you for a week or so! Am I moving to fast, I am so confused…but yet when I see you and I'm with you it doesn't matter that I have only been with you for a short time…everything makes sense!" she paused, he nodded but let her speak. "Ahhhh! I'm insane!" she said flopping back down.

"No your not. I understand."

"How could you possibly understand?"

"Because I feel it too." She looked at him and sat up. Hermione stared at him lying in the grass, she just looked at him. Then she leaned over and kissed him. But unlike normal she didn't let go. She kissed him again and again, hungrily going at his face. She couldn't resist him, lying there so perfectly! There was no one like him. He was so perfect. She broke away and laughed putting her face in her hands. But quickly she wrapped her arms around him and dove back in. Alex kissed her back and for a while there was no noise except for the two of them connected. The grass swayed and the wind blew but both went unnoticed. The cold water even lapped at there feet. But Hermione and Alex stopped for nothing.

Hermione laughed in her head at how she was doing exactly what Ron and Sarah always did. Except when they made out it was just repulsive. Or maybe it was only repulsive for her because…

Alex opened his mouth and Hermione followed, the two of them were one unit. Hermione was often nervous that she wouldn't know how to kiss, but it all seemed to come to easily now. There were no questions for her she understood, as if she had always done this. It felt so right.

"Hermione!" Hermione heard a faint voice in her head. It sounded like someone was searching for her. "Hermione!" Someone was calling for her. "Hermione!" It sounded like Ron. At the thought of Ron she slowed down her kisses, but slowly ignored this new feeling in her gut, and progressed on. Why couldn't this annoying and constant thought of Ron leave her alone? She was so immersed in her kisses that she didn't even notice that Ron was standing right in back of her and Alex watching them. Alex finally noticed and Hermione did too by the fact that Alex quickly pulled away from her.

"Ron!" she said it utter surprise. Somehow it was horrible for him to see her kissing. Somehow it was more awkward then if Ginny or Harry had snuck up on her. Ron was different.

Ron began to stammer, his ears turning red. "O, uhh, I, uhhh was just looking for uhhh Hermione. Sorry I uhh didn't know you guys were here ummm. Yah sorry I am going to uhh go back to the house now." He quickly turned to go.

"We should be going too. I should uhhh probably help…see Ginny ummm Homework stuff…Help Mrs. Weasley…things to do…I'll be in my room." She sputtered backing away. She gave a last glance to Ron and then Alex and ran up the hill, away from the water and back up to the house letting the yellow flower fall out of her hair.

Ron turned to walk back up but only got a few paces before Alex stopped him.

"Hey Ron?" Ron stopped walking and turned around to face Alex.

He gave Alex and odd look.

"You and Hermione…have an odd relationship."

"Huh?" He avoided his eyes.

"Well you seem very close…but there seems to be a sort of tension and it seems to have to do with me."

"Oh no it's nothing about you!" Ron said quickly. "Well you know it's her first real boyfriend. Well at less you count Krum but…"Ron went on mumbling to himself. "Its just new to her I guess." He paused, "and to me."

"Humm…maybe." Alex didn't seem too convinced. Did you two ever go out?"

"What! No!" Ron jumped on this, then calmed himself down. "I mean, Hermione's like my sister that's all. She's my family. I have known her forever, you know?"

"Yah I get it." Alex stood up, he was still sitting in the grass where Hermione had left him. He walked over to where Hermione's flower fell out of her hair. "She sure is beautiful, he said to the flower."

"Yah." Ron said, sort of dreamily, staring at the flower barely knowing what he was saying. Alex looked at him but Ron didn't notice.

Alex dropped the flower which got Ron out of his gaze. "I'm going back up to the house. See you later." Alex walked back up to the Burrow and Ron was left alone. It was quite dark now and he could see the moon reflecting on the water. He took a deep breath and picked up the flower that Alex dropped.


	9. Chapter 9 News

hey guys! So i am back on track with posting and such. Kerp the fabulous reviews coming!

Hannah.xxx- you rock!

Vaderfan220x- Yay dan is my lover

SexiSilver- I love you!

Alright so ready for some drama and teenage shit? Of course you are! What else are teens good for!

LOVE TBD

Disclaimer--- I don't own Harry Potter...well at least not untill i take over the world and I am still making the plans...

Chapter 9- News

Hermione was in Ginny's room. She lied on the bed crying until Ginny came in, and even when she did Hermione couldn't stop. What was she to say, she didn't even know why she was crying.

"Hermione! I have been looking for you! What's wrong?" Ginny sat down next to her friend glaring anxiously at her waiting for the story to come out. No story came.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione said after a while of crying. "I don't know what to do!"

"What to do about what?" Ginny jumped on this occasion thinking that she might get an answer

"Oh I can't explain it; I just have to set things out. I just have to…" but her voice was cut out by her cries and she flew herself into the arms of Ginny who graciously of course comforted her. Hermione's cries pierced the air for an hour more time before Ginny's reassuring hugs calmed her down.

"He is just so perfect…" she said suddenly between sobs.

"Who? Alex!" Ginny tried again, desperate for answers but gave up quite quickly. Hermione seemed not to be hearing her.

"What ever it is Hermione, I am sure that you can fix it, you above all other people can deal with the worst situations. You are one of the strongest people I know."

The next two weeks in the Burrow went as planned. Sarah and Ron were still together as normal, though Ron seemed slightly less inclined to kiss in public, and Hermione was still as flirtatious as ever with Alex. The two constantly hung out and were always together weather alone or with others. Hermione clung to Alex, she knew he was perfect and she was too afraid of letting him go. She thought showing one sign of her detachment, one hint that she might not be totally committed, would brake what they had. But Alex put up no fuss as he paraded around right besides her. They seemed to be the perfect couple, even Ron admitted. Long walks in the sunset and Romantic nights by the river each more perfect then the last. It seemed as though this was a summer to remember.

As perfect as Alex was, Hermione still constantly thought about Ron. And as wonderful and enchanting as Alex was, Ron was still a part of Hermione that she couldn't seem to let go. But she never wanted Ron to get in the way of her and Alex. They were made for each other, everyone said so. It must be true. Ron was just a childhood crush, Hermione thought to herself. What Hermione and Alex had was….

"Hermione I love you." Hermione's eyes darted from the brilliant night sky to Alex's face. They were in a common spot under a tree. It was near the river and the wind was just as mellow and enchanting as always. She searched in his eyes. What was she to say to this? Commonly she was to say it back to him but as Hermione opened her mouth to say what he longed to hear a picture formed in her mind. It was Ron, his face looking at her with those eyes Harry always said he had when he was around her. She closed her mouth again and Alex looked a little beat down.

"I…" Hermione struggled to say something but failed to get it out. Alex looked at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her. His hands on her face drawing her towards him. She must say it, Hermione thought. She felt it, she knew she did. She still trembled at his touch as though it was magic. His face was soft yet strong to her, it was easy to see that he cared for her and she did for him. So why couldn't she say that word. It was such a simple saying, but it would change there relationship forever. Hermione and Alex would be in the next stage, the next level. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't say it.

Alex kept on posing this statement to her over the next couple of days. She saw the disappointment every time she didn't answer but he would quickly kiss her as to make it all better. Like a band-aid put over a cut. But no matter how many band-aids you put over a cut, the cut is still there, underneath them all.

Hermione, Alex, Harry, Ron, Sarah, Fred, George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were down stairs in the kitchen one morning, eating the breakfast feast the Mrs. Weasley had made when right on schedule the owl post came flying in the window. There were two owls. One was Alex's owl, King. He was carrying a thin box with a soft bow on top. It almost looked like a shortened wand box. The moment the owl landed, Alex untied the parcel from its leg. He stowed it away in his pocket.

"What's that?" Fred asked quickly.

"Oh nothing." Alex replied just as fast. Others were about to inquire when they noticed that the other owl was still at the window sill. It seemed to be staying until it got some attention. The owl was big, a little bigger then Hedwig, Harry's owl. It was brown and looked important. It stood there with piercing black eyes, not at all friendly looking. It had a small tag around its neck (like a dog tag), that read 'Official Messenger Owl'. Around its leg was a small note tied with a red string. The rolled parchment clearly had

'Alexander Philiat' written on one side.

Alex stood up and walked over to the owl that did not appear to have any intention of flying towards him. As soon as he untied the letter from the owl's leg, it flew away and out of site. Everyone at the table looked at Alex wanting to now what this letter was, being sent from such an important place as was indicated by the owl. Alex sat down in his seat next to Hermione. Alex looked slightly nervous to read the letter. Hermione indicated this and tried to catch his gaze, but his eyes were fixed on the letter.

Alex untied the ribbon and the parchment fell to its flat position. His eyes grazed over the letter and his face turned white.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Alex was still silent as he continued to read. No one was eating anymore and no one was laughing as usual. Everyone just sat and stared at him. After a few moments Alex finally spoke.

"I have been drafted."

A/N--- Don't think I don't see you. Yes you...you readers who don't review I see you on my hit list...your there I know it. You can't escape. Go review now!


	10. Chapter 10 The dream and silver

A/N I like this chapter for a few reasons. It has the dream sequence in it. I love the dream and I have no idea why but I just think it is cool so look out for that. This is also the chapter where things start to fall apart (things can be good forever) and it is nice change. So yah go enjoy this chapter cause its one of my favorites!

Oh and all you people who read and don't review...you make me sad! Why don't you review! Just do it! cries It's not fair.

LOVE TBD!

Disclaimer---- Nope HP still isnt mine!

I love all my reviewers you rock my sox!

Chapter 10- The dream and silver

Everyone stared as though they had no idea what he was talking about. "The ministry has taken a random drawing of names of those eligible to fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I will have to go and fight on behalf of the Ministry." He said with a soft, controlled voice. Hermione stared in shock, hardly able to believe this. The rest of the family finally seemed to understand.

"When are you leaving?" Hermione said with the little voice that she had left.

"In a week. I am to be deported to the ministry's secret head quarters. From there they will train me to fight off the death eaters."

"But…but…" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke out. "Surely they cannot just send innocent men out to go fight someone who can destroy all but the most powerful wizards! It makes no sense."

"Don't you see?" Harry said suddenly. "It is the ministry's last defense. They have no idea what to do and Voldemort (all the Weasley's gave a shudder) is getting stronger every day. The papers have reported that no help has been mustered from the Ministry. People are beginning to turn there backs on them. They feel as though creating this draft will help to make them look as though they are making an effort."

"By taking innocent lives?" Ron said shocked.

"Haven't you read in the papers?" Hermione said softly, her voice quivering. "The ministry is helpless. They have nothing, no leads. They are doing anything to allow them time. Anything to cause a diversion." She quickly looked at Alex tears filling her eyes. No one else spoke. Alex looked back at her, fear plastered on his delicate face. A single tear ran down Hermione's face. The only sound in the room was her chair being pushed back as she got out of it and went up the stairs without a word.

Hermione found herself lying on her bed. The same place that she always went to when upset. Her head rested comfortably on her pillow, her body sprawled out across the tightly made blankets. Tears ran out of her red eyes and splashed silently onto her pillow. The whether outside had turned dark and wet. The sky was now a grey that foretold rain.

Hermione turned her body so that she faced the window. She watched the dark clouds as they fell in. Anything to try and take her mind off of what she had just seen. Alex was going away! Alex was leaving her. The Ministry of Magic was taking him away. Hermione continued to cry though she knew that it wasn't going to help. Eventually she became tired and fell into a troubled sleep.

_She was walking. Just walking in a straight line. It was like a desert all around her. Light brown, hard packed earth lay, with only a small loose layer on top. It wisped around her ankles and she continued walking. The sky was grey with clouds and there was no green, no vegetation anywhere. The path in front of her just kept on going. _

_Finally she came to a cliff. It jutted out from the rest of the earth like a peninsula. It seemed to be bottomless…_

_Suddenly Hermione was on her knees holding on to two people, each grasping one of her hands, hanging off the endless abyss. She looked down to notice that Ron was hanging on to her left hand and Alex was on her right. The weight of them was dragging her down. Something inside her told her that she would have to drop one of them, that she would have to let one go in order to save the other. Hermione would have to make a choice. _

_Her time was running out as she tried unsuccessfully to pull both up. Now was the time for her decision. Alex and Ron were slipping from her hands and if she didn't act fast she would loose both forever. Ron slipped a little further down her hand, Hermione knew that the left hand which he grasped was weaker then the right hand which Alex held. Hermione would have a better chance if she tried to save Alex. _

_Then there were people behind her. People she had never seen. They wore black, hooded cloaks and you couldn't see their faces. Each wore a gold badge that stood out from the back. There must have been thirty of these hooded figures standing in back of her as she held on. One of the men came forward with a scythe, similar to that of the Grim Reaper. He walked up next to Hermione on her right side and with a sudden sweeping motion cut off her right hand, allowing Alex to fall. _

_Because of the sudden shock and fear Hermione let go of Ron and he too fell to his doom…_

Hermione woke with a start and sat upright. The dream she had was so vivid so memorable. It took her a few minutes to calm herself down and to get her breathing back to normal. After a few confused moments of looking around frantically she decided to take a walk. The fresh air outside would be good for her. She carefully walked down the stairs trying not to attract attention as she silently slid out of the house.

She walked down to the familiar place by the river. The one that Alex and her so often went to. She sat down in the grass letting her hair blow in the persistent wind. Something rustled behind her and she turned around quickly to see Alex coming forward. She tried to smile but failed. Hermione really only wanted to be alone. She was not prepared for anything he was going to say.

"Hermione! I had wondered where you had gone too." His voice was not as happy and enthusiastic as usually, it was quite dull and shot down. Alex sat down next to her in the grass. Hermione stared at him but said nothing and slowly turned back to watching the water. They sat in silence for a moment but then Alex began to fidget in his pocket. He pulled out the long box with the bow that he had received at breakfast.

"Hermione?" he said catching her attention. Hermione looked over and then down at the box in his hands with a puzzled look. "The past few weeks that I have known you have been amazing and all too short." She continued to stare at him. She didn't need this now. She didn't need the guilt and the sadness. "You have given me something no one else has. You are special and beautiful and I pray that you know that. When I saw you I knew I had to be with you and hold you and kiss you and make you laugh. There was a connection between us, I hope that you felt it." Hermione smiled weakly and nodded slightly to give him the satisfaction he needed to go on. "I have just felt that I can't show you how much you mean to me. It seems impossible. But I am going to try as hard as I can so that I can make sure that you can see it. Alex led his hands over to the box and untied to bow letting it fall to the ground. He lifted open the box to reveal the most beautiful necklace Hermione had ever seen.

It was a simple solid silver chain that delicately held a blue glass fairy at the end. Its wings shown like ice and blue jewels were set all around it. It seemed to sparkle even though the day was sad and grey.

Alex picked it up out of the box and slowly put it on Hermione, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders when he was done. Hermione put her hand up to touch it.

"It's beautiful." She said, shocked at the present.

"Compared to you, it's nothing." Hermione blushed, his comments still made her blush. "When I go off, when I leave," Hermione stared at him, she knew where he was going with this and could feel the tears forming again. She had been trying so hard to forget this. "I want you to remember me. I don't know how long I am going to be, and I don't want to restrict you in anyway. You are a free person, but I don't want to walk out of your life." Silent tears rolled down Hermione's face. "You're just so amazing and the thought of losing you!" His speech was quickening, his breathing became faster. "I want you Hermione. I want to be around you and be with you. I want you." He paused to take a breath, slowing down, "All of you."

Hermione leaned over and hugged him. She had no words and even if she did how would she say it. She knew what he meant. He didn't want her to be with anyone else while he was gone. She would be happy to tell him that she would be true to him, she would be thrilled to see his face light up again, but something held her back. She was so close to making him happy so close to telling him just what he wanted to hear. But she couldn't.

Alex let go of her gradually and looked into her face. He knew she was smart, he knew that she understood what she had said. He knew that all he had to do was wait for her. Wait for her to promise that he would be the only one for her. Why didn't she say it? He looked down, saddened. Hermione watched him, her mind racing she didn't know what to do, what to say. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air around her, trying to find something, anything that would be reassuring to her.

Alex finally looked up; he had seemingly lost hope on her. She wasn't going to promise him anything "Hermione," He said slowly, bringing her back to him. She opened her eyes, not ready to face him, "I love you." His expression bored into hers, again she tried to say what she thought she should, and again she failed. Alex sat in silence. Hermione knew what would come next. He would kiss her and make it all better.

So she sat and waiting, the two staring at each other through different eyes. Hermione was ripping herself apart trying to figure out why she couldn't say it, why she wouldn't be in love with him. What was stopping her? But she knew perfectly well what was stopping her. And this person was going to stop her and Alex; he was going to tear them apart. But Hermione sat and waited for her kiss. The kiss that would be the band aid and make all the pain go away. The kiss that would show her that he still loved and cared for her.

But no kiss came and soon Alex got up and silently went back towards the house.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I see you again all you people who read and don't review it's totally not fair! Just review!


	11. Chapter 11 Rescue

Chapter 11- Rescue

Hermione stared towards the house. She had no words, nothing to say as she rolled over onto the grass. Tears came pouring out and they weren't silent. She cried as though she had never cried before. As though no one could hear her. She cried as she stared up at the dark sky that seemed to be there just for her. She cried at the flowers, the same ones Alex had picked for her. She cried at the river where they always went and at the tree that they sat under. She cried at herself for putting her perfect relationship with the perfect guy in distressed. She cried until she felt a warm body next to her.

Hermione looked over to see Ron. She crouched down next to her looking worried. The next moment, before she knew what she was doing, Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him into a long hug. Her tears stained his shirt and her sobs shock his body but he held on to her afraid to let go. There were no words. Hermione and Ron just sat and listened to all the sounds around them.

Time passed slowly and Hermione soon found herself resting her head in Ron's lap, he was stroking her hair gently. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze on her. She shuddered at Ron's touch and he quickly jerked his hand away. She looked up at him, tears still on her face, moist and beautiful. Eventually she sat up knowing that she couldn't stay there forever.

"Hermione." Ron began to speak. Hermione looked down, how long had she been there with him? She had to go find Alex, tell him she was sorry, and tell him that she loved him. She had to. Hermione turned to stand up but Ron stopped her. "Hermione, stay." She shook her head. "You must." He tugged her skirt and pulled her back down. She followed obediently and he wrapped his strong safe arms around her. She felt perfect, complete. Hermione couldn't imagine ever leaving his arms. "Hermione, you have to tell me what's wrong. I came across you and you were a mess. You have me so worried, what happened?"

Hermione dug herself deeper into his safe chest. She listened to it rising and falling, breathing with concern for her. She grabbed her mouth fighting back the tears that she felt coming on again. But she knew that she mustn't cry. She must not show this weakness and vulnerability.

She struggled but finally spoke with a somewhat controlled voice, "Nothing." She said quietly, "I just am feeling a little off today. With Alex going away and everything. I'm just shocked."

Ron sighed and kept her close to him. "Of course you are. I can't even imagine it. You two seem so close; he would do anything for you! It's so obvious that you are everything to him." No! She wanted to yell at Ron to stop, she did not need to hear this! Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she again cried out load, but not for the same reason as Ron thought. Sure Alex going away was monumental and insane and heartbreaking. But she was being torn between the perfect man and the one who she…no Hermione did not love Ron. She couldn't love Ron and not love Alex. Alex was so perfect. But as Hermione lay in Ron's arms she knew what she was trying to deny.

Hermione knew that Alex was catching on. She could see it in his eyes. He knew that something distracted her from him. But she felt so guilty, guilty that her love could stray from someone who had given her every reason to stay.

Ron looked down at Hermione, even as she cried she was beautiful. Tears fell down her face causing rivers to be formed. He followed the path of the water on her perfect skin until he was looking at a necklace placed on her neck. He had never noticed it before. It was certainly beautiful and very expensive. Ron sighed; he would never be able to buy Hermione something like that. He stopped himself. Sarah! He would never be able to buy Sarah something like that! What stupid mistakes he was making. Ron always became distracted when he looked at Hermione. Never the less he knew no matter who it was for he could never afford something so nice for someone so special to him.

"Alex gave it to me." Ron looked up startled; he didn't even know that she was looking at him.

"It's nice." He said now looking at her. She nodded and looked down.

"He likes doing things like that for me. He said that he wanted to show me how he felt. But he does all the time, he's wonderful."

Ron knew that he was wonderful to her why did she have to stick it in his face; he knew that Alex was better then he ever was to her.

"He told me that he loved me." Ron came out of his trance and looked at her, her eyes still shown with tears. "I didn't know what to say!" she said quickly, panicked. "I mean I just looked at him! He has said it so many times and I have never said it back! I don't know what to do!" She looked at him expecting him to yell at her and tell her that she was a bad person, say that she was wrong.

"Well do you love him?" He asked it so simply it was as though he was talking about Quidditch or dinner or something. Hermione did a double take in her mind. He expected him to yell at her or sympathies her, but not ask her that. How personal how totally rude and inappropriate! "Do you love him?" He asked again sensing that she was thinking deep in her mind.

"How can you ask that?" she spout a little more bitchy then she meant to.

"Why can't you answer?" Hermione was about to open her mouth in protest but then quickly shut it. She tried again to speak but couldn't and she ended up just looking stupid. Why couldn't she answer? What was holding her back from telling this little inconsiderate creep off? She should stand up and proclaim her love and tell him that Alex was the only one for her, the love of her life! That would wipe that ugly smirk off his face! But something held her back. The same thing that held her back all those times that she was about to say the same thing to Alex. The same thing that stopped their relationship from being a dream.

"Exactly, you shouldn't say it at less you mean it!" he said it so simply. It was the obvious answer but when Hermione was in the position and Alex had just expressed his deepest emotion for her right in front of her face it wasn't so easy. She felt guilty, always feeling guilty. She gave him a look of anger and confusion.

"How can you make it sound so easy!" she said yelling at him. "How can you make it sound so right? How can you make me sound so wrong?" He goggled at her in disbelief.

"You're not wrong! You're confused! You asked a question and I answered you." She stared at him, took in a deep breath and calmed herself back down. He was right, he had done nothing wrong.

"He always kissed me afterwards." She had let down her guard. Hermione had tried so hard not to tell anyone especially him. "As if to make it better tell me that it was aright. Every time he would say," she took a breath, "I love you, and every time I wouldn't answer, then he would kiss me and everything would be better." Ron looked down on her sympathetically. "But tonight," she felt the tears forming again. She looked right into his eyes, "he didn't kiss me." Hermione's head went down as she stared at her lap, blinking. "He just walked away." She looked away throwing her hands up into the air in defeat, and letting them fall carelessly to her side.

Ron stared not knowing what to say, what could he say? He looked down too. "Well he's a bastard!" he said suddenly. "He can't expect you just to say it. I mean if he chooses to that's his business! But he can't expect you to throw words around when you don't mean it!" Ron was looking flustered and a little angry.

"Oh but that's not it. He knows something about me I think. He suspects something about me." She got quiet. Why had she said that, now Ron was bound to ask what it was and she had no response, she couldn't tell him?

Ron was thinking hard about this too. At first he thought of himself, did she like him? Alex had asked him before if they had ever gone out because their relationship was so odd. Was that what he suspected of her? That her heart wasn't fully set on him? But Ron stopped himself before he could get too wound up in all of it. That couldn't be the truth! But if it was…

"I have to go…" Hermione stood up quickly and walked towards the house. A few feet away from him she broke into a run and ran all the way back over the hill and to the Burrow. Ron stared at the grass. It tickled his jeans as it waved in the steady wind. He took a deep breath. He had to stop thinking the way that he was. Hermione did not like him. Even though Harry always said that she did. He wouldn't believe it! Couldn't! How could Harry be so sure! But some how whenever Ron was around Hermione she seemed different. He couldn't explain the difference and it was nothing highly noticeable but Ron knowing her so well could tell that she changed. But he did too. There was a certain feeling he felt around her. Something that he didn't even feel when Sarah was with him. Sarah was beautiful and sweet and caring and perfect but she lacked something that Hermione had.

Ron could doubt it no longer; there was a connection between him and Hermione. Something was different and wonderful about her. It was a feeling that he had felt for a long time but could never put his finger on it. Love? No it couldn't be love. He was with Sarah. Perfect and honest and noble and true. Love was Sarah, it was as beautiful and wonderful as she was. The one who he walked around attached at the lips. Her touch was so incredible, her lips so red and full. But still something was missing.

At the beginning of Ron's relationship with Sarah, he thought that she was all a girlfriend was ever supposed to be. He thought that this feeling he had when ever he touched her was how he was suppose to feel. But then Hermione came and when he touched her even if it was only a tap on the shoulder, he felt a shiver run through his body. He seized up and wanted nothing more then to touch her again. He even found himself looking at her during lunch or dinner, or when she was walking up the stairs, when she kissed Alex. Especially when she was kissing Alex. Something inside him felt angry when she kissed him. Often afterwards he would delve himself into his wonderful Sarah to distract him from Hermione.

But Sarah could not be used as a distraction. If that was how Ron felt for Hermione then he couldn't stay with Sarah. That was wrong, so wrong of him. Sarah could not be a tool or device, something to feed his longing for another, something to hold or tie him over until he could get his hand on what he really wanted!

Ron stopped, he noticed he was breathing hard and sitting straight up. His hands were on the ground on either side of him supporting his body which was shaking very slightly. She took four deep breaths out loud to try and calm himself down.

He didn't even know if this is how he felt and he would not break something off with Sarah so soon just because of something that he thought he felt. No, this would take thought and consideration and defiantly more thinking time then one stormy evening.

Ron rose in a similar fashion to Hermione's sudden movement as before and followed her invisible path up to the Burrow.


	12. Chapter 12 Confrontation

hey guys...back and ready to role with a new chapter. Keep the comments coming...i love em! I kinda find this chapter funny so enjoy...not laugh out loud or anything I am only funny in person lol. But I think its _cute_, I guess.

LOVE TBD

Sexi Silver and vaderfan220x are my lovers

Chapter 12- Confrontation

"Hey you in there?" Hermione looked up from the book she was reading on her bed after hearing a familiar voice. She slipped in the book mark and carefully placed it on the dresser before answering the door and allowing Harry to come in. He smiled at her and she politely returned the gesture. She sat on her bed waiting for Harry to speak. He just stared at her for a while. Hermione raised an eyebrow to question his gaze. He seemed to come out of the trance quick enough. "Remember when we were in our first year?"

Hermione sat staring at him. Of course she remembered her first year no one could forget it. But what was Harry playing at? "Yah?" she added questioning his intentions.

"I mean Ron and I hated you and if I think about it we were somewhat rude. But I mean," He laughed into his hand, "You were quite annoying." Hermione looked at him squinting her eyes as though trying to look past something. What was he getting on about?

"Thanks?" she said with the same confused look on.

"No, no, we were bastards. But anyway, then we had the troll incident." Hermione made a snorting sound as she remembered that catastrophe exceptionally well. "And then we all became friends." Harry continued. "We went under the school and battled giant chess boards and potions and," Harry stopped noting the look on Hermione's face. "And we have been friends ever since!" He said noticeably rushed. Harry then smiled a giant smile.

Hermione clapped her hands unenthusiastically. "Bravo."

"Well no! I mean yes Bravo that we are friends but I mean do you truly remember those days?" He was saying all this very quickly.

"Well of course!" Hermione said as though the question was obvious.

"No, do you remember how you felt? Where you sat? How you interacted with the people around you? What you ate?"

"Harry? What on earth-"

"Do you remember?" His tone was getting louder.

"Yes, yes I remember!" she stood up to rival him, through her small figure was no match for his Quidditch toned muscles. Harry smiled pleasantly. "It was just like yesterday."

Those words seemed to be just what Harry was looking for. "Didn't time pass quickly?" Hermione stared at him, confused yet again.

"Well of course! Doesn't it always. It seems like the years have just flown by."

"Yes, flown by, it seems like your first year here wasn't so long ago."

"Yes, yes!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "But what-"

Harry cut her off again. "Were seniors!"

"Well yah. Was that your whole point?" Hermione said disappointed and a little annoyed. "Because Harry I really-"

"No, no of course that wasn't my whole point. But I mean we are going to be graduating! We made it through seven years. And then we are going to have to put in a conscious effort to stay in communication. I mean if we just become too lazy to write we may never talk to each other again!"

Hermione had of course thought of this. Graduation meant many things but most importantly a new segment of your life where it was possible to move on and forget all about the old. But she still couldn't see where Harry was going with all of this. Was it so necessary to inform her about things she already knew?

"Harry will you stop!" Harry was about to open his mouth to speak again, surly bringing a whole new load of words that would not stop for anyone. He kept his mouth closed though. "What are you talking about? I have been sitting hear listening to you rambling on about graduating and our first year! And while it was all interesting," she said to reinsure that she was being kind, even though Harry had a steady smile on his face the whole time, "I just don't understand why you are telling me all of this right now."

"Hermione," he said more sternly, "If you don't make a move he could be lost for ever!" This didn't help Hermione at all but only made her more confused.

"Harry what are you talking about? Who are you talking about." Harry hung his head and laughed. Hermione gave him a death glare.

"Okay, okay." He said still laughing but trying desperately to stifle it. "Oh, isn't it obvious Hermione? I'm talking about Ron!"

Hermione drew the line. "Why? Why Harry why." She was red and angry. "Why must you mention Ron? Why is he such an important point in our conversations? My boy-friend is going away to war! He is leaving and I am supposed to worry about Ron?"

"Hermione stop rejecting this thought and just bare with me. You will understand I promise!"

"Harry please stop. I'm begging you to please stop mentioning this to me! I don't need this right now. I have too many things going on!" Hermione knew exactly why she didn't want to talk about Ron.

"Hermione! You love him."

"Harry stop!"

"He loves you!" Harry said loudly and more persistently.

"Harry!"

"If you two don't get off your stubborn asses you will loose each other forever!"

Hermione was now on the floor with her head in her knees, leaning against the bed. She wanted him to stop; she wanted all of it to stop. She wished that she could wake up and everything could be simple again. A single tear ran down her face. She looked up to meet his eyes. Harry had calmed down but was breathing heavily. He sat down against Ginny's bed which paralleled Hermione's. He looked her in the face.

"Look, I know it's tough. And I don't want to hurt you. And maybe it's none of my business. But my two best friends are in love, I know it when ever I look at either of you. I know he has Sarah and you have Alex but there has to be a way. And someone is bound to get hurt, but you have to make sacrifices for love." He sighed. More tears were falling down Hermione's face.

"I just want you two to be happy. I will shoot myself if I am wrong about this relationship," Hermione pointed her index finger at him like a gun and quietly said 'Boom'. Harry laughed, "Very funny. I just…I have seen your relationship growing from the start. You two are made for each other. You even bicker like a couple." Hermione smiled faintly putting her head into her lap to regain composure but then quickly bringing it up again. "Just…I don't know, think about it I guess. Uhhh why are you two so damn stubborn!"

"Cause it pisses you off." Hermione said jokingly.

"Ahhh! So, you two are in this together!" Hermione laughed.

"Yup it's all a scheme for your destruction!"

Harry stood up and stood next to Hermione who got up to face him. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Well I have done all I can do here. Now I guess I will leave it to you two idiots."

"Oh get out of here!" Hermione said in a joking way. She pushed him until he was out the door and then she slammed it in his face. She laughed for a moment and then quietly listened for him to walk away. As Hermione listened to Harry's dying footsteps she could have sworn she heard another pair next to him. A voice that sounded oddly like Ron's who was saying something along the lines of, "What did she say?"

AN- I still see all you who don't review after reading. Just review it takes two seconds!

LOVE TBD


	13. Chapter 13 Overheard

A.N. Okay I am very sad. The last chapter I wrote...Chapter 12 was one I really liked and no one reviewed! I cried...almost...a little...some. Anyway the point is I was sad and you people didn't review. So I can't write some awesome fun and specific shout outs..and that makes me more sad. So yah I still love you guys but...tear...come back! DON'T DIE!

Okay anyway I like this chapter too! I thinkthat the next chapter (14) is sad, I have to go re-read it. Oh well this one is odd. It explores a little more of Ron and Sarah's relationship as well as Alex's feelings.

I actually based the character Sarah off one of my best best friends...her name is Sarah if you couldn't guess and she is tall and pretty and how my character is described. Okay small tidbit for you to know. I took her to homecoming and we were totally the hottest couple ever. Anyway go read!

LOVE TBD

Chapter 13- Overheard

Hermione tried to fall asleep that night but her dreams were disturbed by sounds coming from the hallway. They sounded like Ron and Sarah's voices. But they were talking very loudly, no they were yelling. But what for, Hermione thought as she sat up in the dark to look at the clock on her bedside table. The sheets on Ginny's bed ruffled and the girl peeped up from her bed and looked at Hermione.

"They have been going at it for a couple of nights now." Hermione stared at the dark outline of her friend. She couldn't even make out her eyes. "Things have been changing between them. They were so good for so long but Ron just doesn't seem as committed any more." Hermione looked down, this all seemed oddly familiar. "I mean, he used to be all over her, you saw him at the beginning of the summer. And now…well everything's different. He doesn't even have a desire to see her." Hermione lay back down.

"I guess he is just feeling confused." Hermione said, the words coming out of her mouth with out her approval. "I mean he likes Sarah but he isn't sure if it's enough. He is not sure if he wants to move on but he doesn't want to leave something so good behind. He doesn't know what's right and what's wrong, he only knows his initial intention and how messed up it is now. He just doesn't understand why someone as perfect as Sarah isn't making him the happiest guy in the world." Hermione stopped, shocked at her own words. Ginny sat silently.

"Well you read him better then I do." Ginny said lying down. She didn't speak again and neither did Hermione.

Did she read him well? Or was she just reciting her own problems? Whatever the case was her and Ron were in a similar situation. Could she go to him for help? What if he didn't understand? He had to if the same thing was happening to him. But still she was ambivalent about talking to Ron. She was even scared to see or be with him. Something was very different between them lately.

The next few days past without many eventful occurrences. Alex had since left the Burrow and returned to work and his own home. Yet Mrs. Weasley had liked him so much that she often insisted on his coming for dinner.

Alex looked at Hermione differently. His face was always smiling but in a sad and distant way. He didn't laugh with her anymore or bring her down for romantic walks by the river. He came to spend time with everyone else as much as her. Hermione tried her best attempt to corner Alex on the side and talk to him one on one but she was failing. His biggest attempt at being affectionate towards her was giving her a small kiss on the cheek when he came and when he left.

Hermione was getting frustrated with this. Ron was right he couldn't push her into saying or feeling something that she didn't want to. He couldn't force her to love him. But she knew that this was not the only thing he was worrying about. The time at which he would be deporting was growing closer. Soon he would be off fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters as the Ministry's last defense. But Hermione also knew that he had suspicions about Hermione's loyalty. But she had been loyal, completely loyal. But in her mind her thoughts often trailed to another...

Hermione came down one morning around eight for breakfast. She had woken up earlier the then anyone else. Last night Ginny, Harry, Ron and Sarah all stayed up talking late into the night. By the time they got to bed it was after three so Hermione couldn't blame them for sleeping in. but she had been smart and decided to go to bed around twelve as to not throw off her sleeping patterns.

She was descending the stairs when she heard two voices talking. She stayed up a few steps before making her presence known in case a private conversation was going on. One voice was easily recognizable it was Mrs. Weasley. But then she heard another voice, it was Alex. But what was he doing here? His work started at eight. Surely he didn't have off today and even if he did why would he be here? Alex only arrived around dinner time.

"I'm just at a loss; I don't know what to do." It was Alex's voice.

"Oh, I think you should give it time. Take her out, do something nice. I have noticed that you two have been distant lately and I am sure that she is feeling just as lonely as you are."

"I know. I just wish…" he paused, "I just wish that she would promise me that she's mine. I'm so worried that she is going to leave me. She wouldn't say that she would stay true to me! Why doesn't she love me?"

"Oh you don't know that she doesn't. She might just have a different way of expressing it. And about that promise, Hermione (she flinched at her name) is confused and sad. She knows that you are going away and she doesn't know when you are coming back. I am sure that she will stay loyal to you but it seems as though making verbal promises is not her forte. She likes answers from books. She likes something to tell her exactly what to do next. But without that she feels lost. There is no book to tell her how to have a relationship. It's too uncertain for her and she likes order. Give her a little while, don't leave her so soon."

Hermione leaned against the banister of the stairs as a tear ran down her face. She seemed to cry an awful lot lately. Needing people to tell her what to do! That wasn't true Hermione could fend perfectly well by herself with out the assistance of written directions. But somewhere inside of her all that Mrs. Weasley was saying made sense but admitting that to herself was totally different.

Hermione quietly tiptoed back up the stairs, mumbling could still be heard from the kitchen. She went back to her bedroom where Ginny was still sleeping and crawled into her bed slowly. With the covers wrapped around her she felt warm and safe.

She tried to fall asleep but too many things were on her mind. Alex, promises or lack there of, Harry and what he said, Mrs. Weasley and her remarks, the necklace…Ron.

Footsteps could be heard outside her door in the hallway. Slowly the handle to the door of her room began to turn and Hermione quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard the steps coming closer and next to her bed. She opened her eyes very slightly and noticed that it was Alex. He was standing over her bed, just looking at her. He touched her hair and stroked it gently. Hermione was still teased by his touch and she shuttered slightly. His gentle fingers the traveled slowly down her arm and stomach and then trailed off into the air. She could feel every touch of his and every place where he was. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his placing a small kiss on them. She was about to kiss back when she remembered that she was suppose to be asleep. But she remembered what those lips felt like, what he felt like. She could sense that he had stood up again. She wanted so much to make him happy as he had done so many times for her. He had given her every reason to love him.

He was now sitting on her bed looking away from her, towards the door. His eyes glazed and in deep thought. Before Hermione knew that she was doing she had opened her eyes. She stared at him just as he stared into the air. Confused and alone. She sat up and he turned around quickly shocked that she had moved. They looked at each other for a moment and then before he could move away Hermione leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. He was stunned at first but eventually fell into the routine and began to kiss her back as much as she had kissed him.

They kissed each other hungrily for a moment before he grabbed her in a tight hug and began to kiss her neck, any part of her he could reach. Hermione looked out over his shoulder. Was this what she wanted? She wanted to make him happy, yes but did she want him? His kisses were magic anyone would say so. But they were just kisses to her. She always thought that they were good and she enjoyed them very much. But less now, they weren't as beautiful as before. She didn't feel the same anymore.

Alex lay Hermione down onto her bed; she felt the soft mattress collide with her back. She could tell that he was restraining him self because he still worked so gently. He began kissing her again. She couldn't keep doing this, it was wrong. She pushed Alex off of her.

He sat up looking into her face longingly. She took a deep breath thinking of what to say.

"I have to get dressed." He stood up and smiled faintly and she stood up too.

"You look beautiful just like that." She smiled weakly and walked to the door opening it for him.

"I will see you at breakfast then?" she asked.

"No, I have to go to work. I'm already late. I was just…just talking to Mrs. Weasley, thanking her for having me." Hermione knew that that was not what they were talking about at all, but she smiled and nodded and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left.

Go review

LOVE TBD


	14. Chapter 14 Leaving

hey guys. Antoher chapter but I am sorry to say that my reviews have been pitiful! No one is reviewing! I will not continue posting if I dont get more reviews this time. And that would be really sad. But again all you people who are reading and not reviewing...just do it it takes one minute! If you are reading, review! Its not that hard! Sorry don't mean to sound angrey but I got one review this time and none last time. Thanks sexi silver I love you!

Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling

LOVE TBD

Chapter 14- Leaving

Hermione stood in her pajamas, still holding the door. She touched her lips very gently and then ran her hand through her hair, sighing. The longer it took her to sort out her feelings, the harder it was to see him or be with him or kiss him.

Sarah was eating breakfast quietly with herself when Hermione came down. They glanced briefly at one another before Hermione looked away to get herself something to eat. She sat down opposite the girl and began to eat as well.

"Where's Ron?" It came out before Hermione could stop it. She didn't want to sound too interested in him but she could settle with herself that she was just wondering as a friend.

Sarah shrugged. "I guess upstairs. I haven't seen him all morning." She took another bite and fell silent. Hermione looked up to notice that Sarah refused to make eye contact with her.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked shyly.

Sarah took a deep breath and continued to stare at her plate. Hermione realized that she wasn't about to answer so they just kept on eating in silence as though each one was the only one in the room.

"I'm leaving later." Hermione looked up startled, it was the first time anyone had said anything in ten minutes. She looked at Sarah confused. "I have a place where I can go stay now."

"Wait so you are leaving? Leaving the Burrow? But why?"

"I have been a burden here long enough. There is no reason for me to stay here any longer. I can take care of myself. The only reason I was here in the first place was so I could get back on my feet, I think I stayed well past my welcome." She said with a slightly more steady and strong voice.

"But everyone here loves you! No one wants to see you go."

"No?" Sarah looked up towards the stair case. "Hum. Well it is time for me to move on." She got up and flew her plated to the sink before she headed for the staircase. Hermione watched her go with her mouth open. Sarah was leaving. She was really leaving. How strange the house would be without her.

Ron came down the stairs moments later. Hermione was sure that Ron and Sarah would have had to have passed in the hall but Hermione heard no sounds of conversation from upstairs.

He sat down at the table where Sarah and sat only moments ago. He looked at Hermione and she stared at him. There eyes were locked until Hermione came to her senses and quickly looked away.

"Hermione." Ron was talking to her.

"What's going on with you and Sarah?" Hermione said in a snobby tone before she could stop herself. Ron looked paler suddenly.

"Oh yah. We broke up." Hermione looked shaken.

"You're not together with her anymore?" Hermione said stating the obvious.

"No." Ron continued to look pale.

"Oh Ron! I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"It's no big deal." He said quickly. "It just wasn't working."

"Well I guess it's for the best then."

"Yah." He looked gloomy and miserable and not at all like he agreed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ron looked up at her suddenly. He slowly opened his mouth as he seemed to think things over.

"Um…alright."

The two walked out the front door of the Burrow and towards the river. Hermione and Alex's river. They walked along the water, watching it trip and spill over rocks as it flowed passionately down the bed.

"I heard you two yelling the other night." Hermione said after ten minutes of walking. Ron turned red and looked towards his feet. "What happened?" Hermione was asking the same question as she had before in the kitchen but she wanted to understand what _really_ happened between Sarah and Ron.

Ron hesitated but eventually spoke. "She thought I wasn't interested in her anymore. She thought I was interested else where. She said it wouldn't work if I wasn't committed."

"Well were you?" Hermione found her self asking, eager for the answer.

"No!" he said defensively. "I mean Sarah was perfect. She was the person for me. The person I wanted to spend my time with and love and kiss and…" Ron cut off looking embarrassed. Hermione understood more then Ron could ever know. "I can't believe I messed this up!"

"No! It's for the best then. If things weren't perfect then you two shouldn't be together. There will be others." Ron looked up at her.

"Yah." He leaned over and hugged her. "Thanks Hermione." She melted in his arms. His graceful touch. But why? It was just another simple hug from her friend.

He let go quickly and sat down in the grass. She followed and felt the cool, smooth grass against her legs. The wind blew her hair persistently, tangling it even more then usual.

"I'm sorry." Ron said quickly. Hermione looked at him, confused. "About Alex, about him going away. That must be really tough."

Hermione looked away. "Yah…yah it is." Ron reached out and touched her cheek. He pulled her so that she was facing him. They looked at each other, just stared at each other. All the steam of mixed emotions were coming out of there eyes. All the curiosity about what it would feel like to touch the other one or to be with them.

Before either of them knew what had happened, Ron's lips were on Hermione's. Finally Hermione and Ron shared a kiss. Hermione was shocked; she had wanted so long to feel his lips on hers, to feel what he tasted like. And it was so good, his lips were soft and passionate and Hermione was sent into totally bliss by just one light kiss.

Suddenly Ron jumped back and stood up. He looked around as though expecting to see someone. "I have to go." He said hastily before running back up the hill and towards the Burrow, away from Hermione.

Hermione just sat in shock at what had just happened. She touched her lips lightly as though they should feel different. Once Ron had touched her she could feel herself wanting more. But she couldn't. What about Alex? Alex, sweet, perfect, caring Alex. It was Hermione herself who had said that she no longer had feelings for Ron. But she knew she did. She needed him. There was something about him, his imperfectness. His differences from her.

Hermione stayed in the grass as the figure of Ron grew smaller.

Do I have to say it again


	15. Chapter 15 Gone

Sorry guys I have been so busy lately...but i'm back never fear!

QueenNilya- thanks so much! I just wish you had reviewed earlier so I could have gotten to know you! You are very awesome. WOw reading my story twice! That makes me feel really good...this chapter is for you!

Yara- Me too Ron/Hermione all the way if you couldnt all ready tell from my story. And I love Alex too...but someone has to go...oh just go read:)

Hannah.xxx- What can I say...wow okay it took me a few times but I finally got your comment! It counded like someone was talking very fast in my head! Love you!

SexiSilver- next chapter enjoy! Love you your awesome.

DogDeamon-a-Life- thanks sorry it took so long for me to come back. Yah that was a mistake I made a while ago and I did correct it in an Authors note. Anyway he was staying for abouta month...like a shortened summer vacation from work. origianlly it was a week and I never changed some of them once I realized that a relationship and the story needed a little more time to develope.But thanks for the comment!

Alecandra- thanks! See ya this chapter hopefully!

ILoveLost9393- Yes it is very confussing lol but you get the hang of it! Go read!

Vaderfan220x- No comment you are just Dan...and the slushie flavor was watermelon:)

I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not look like her tlak like her or write like her...sorry if you confussed us...

Chapter 15- Gone

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen eating a small dinner that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for her. Well it wasn't actually small by any standards, but Mrs. Weasley felt that Hermione didn't eat nearly enough and that she was skinny as a twig and needed to be a healthy size.

There was a knock on the door in the middle of dinner and Mrs. Weasley went to go answer it. Hermione turned around to see who it was and Alex was standing in the doorway with a bouquet of the most gorgeous flowers Hermione had ever seen.

Alex greeted Mrs. Weasley and she took his coat. He then saw Hermione and walked over to her attentively. Hermione quickly turned her head. She didn't want to see him right now. She didn't want to face him. She felt too guilty.

But Hermione couldn't hide herself any longer and she was forced to turn around and look at the man who she had betrayed. He handed her the flowers.

"There beautiful." She said quietly, not looking in his eyes though he tried to catch hers many times.

"Not as beautiful as you." He looked at her up and down. "You are amazing. You are perfect." Hermione smiled faintly as she turned red.

Alex sat down next to her. Hermione looked around to notice that Mrs. Weasley was no longer in the kitchen. This was once an appreciated gesture but for right now she just felt uncomfortable and stranded.

"Hermione." She looked over at Alex quickly as she had just been pulled out of thought. "You know that I'm leaving tomorrow." Hermione looked shocked. She had forgotten. Not that he was going away, she knew that, but how soon it was. She stared at him with an open mouth. His smiled faltered. "So I guess we won't be seeing much of each other." He gave a shaky laugh. "I will miss you the most out of anything or anyone. You have given me everything that I never had. It was a blessing the day you walked into Arrelle inn." Hermione tried to smile but quickly gave up, she felt so horrible inside. "You're an angel. I love you! I love you and I want to be with you. I can't even imagine my life without you." He kissed her passionately not able to restrain himself. This only made Hermione feel worse. She remembered the feel of his lips and how good they used to make her feel. And now they were nothing. They were dead to her.

Alex had a tear in his eye. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. I want to be with you always and see you every day and never let go of your lips. I want to love you forever. I want to feel the way I feel when I'm with you!" Hermione began to cry but for a different reason then Alex thought. It was too much for her. Alex was too much and too perfect for her to betray. "But…" He slowed down and looked at his lap. "I'm not sure if I can do that. I don't know when I am coming back. If I am coming back." Hermione jumped. Not coming back, Hermione knew it was dangerous but death? She never even considered the thought of him dying.

"I just want you to be happy. I want you to live life as normal until I come back…If I come back." Hermione was now crying harder. Death, it was too much. "Hermione you mustn't! You must stay strong. You must live and be you." He grabbed her hand. "I love you. I will always love you." He was talking fast and loudly over her cries. "I have loved you ever since you set foot in my inn."

"I…" she began to speak wanting more then anything in the world that she could tell him the same. She wanted to be sitting here embracing his kisses and crying over his departure as though it was the end of her life. Instead she was crying with guilt. Crying because she had forgotten how serious all of this was. Crying because she never knew how in love with her Alex was. Crying because she betrayed his trust. Crying because she didn't love him.

"I have to go now." Hermione looked up.

"Now." She croaked, choking on her tears.

"Yes, I have to finish getting ready, I leave early tomorrow morning. I am visiting my parents and a few friends before I leave.

"You're really going. You're just going to leave. Can't you get away? Can't you run away from them?"

"Oh, the government won't be fooled. They have already started tracking me, they are taking no chances." Hermione mouthed silent things as she tried to find anything to say.

Alex stood up and hugged her. He held her so tightly knowing it would be his last. Hermione hung to him knowing the same thing. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's not like its goodbye forever!" He said, tears now running down his face. "We will see each other soon. When I get back I will visit you first I promise."

Did he really believe he was coming back? Was there hope? Did he think he would return? Or was he just saying that as false hope? Hermione couldn't be sure but she was ready to take anything to make her feel even the slightest bit better.

They clung on to each other and the minutes passed, neither one wanting to let go. But eventually Alex did and he backed away from Hermione's body. He smiled as best he could and backed up towards the door facing her all the time until he was in the doorway.

"Oh well." He said smiling through his tears. "I guess I will see you later!" He said as casually as if he was walking to the store and back. And with that he opened the door and walked out of the Burrow.

Hermione stared at the newly shut door. Moments passed and the door didn't re-open. There was no hope. Suddenly she fell to the floor, collapsed. Her tears spilled out and she cried as though nothing else in the world mattered. She didn't try to hold anything in and she must have been quite loud for Mrs. Weasley came rushing in and sat down on the floor next to her. Harry came in next to see her fallen body. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head towards his chest, letting her rest on him. He whispered soothing words into her ear and she continued to cry without any sign of letting up.

"Hermione, we love you, I love you. It's going to be okay. We will move on, you will stay strong. You are beautiful and independent and able to cope with so many things. Everything will be alright."

Tears drained all her energy and soon keeping her eyes open was impossible. Hermione fell asleep silently on the kitchen floor in Harry's arm

You know what to do...


	16. Chapter 16 The End

Chapter 16- The End

Hermione opened her eyes. She sat up to see the sun shinning brilliantly through the window of her bedroom. The sheets of her bed fell back and she quickly got up wondering how she had gotten to her room.

She then remembered her last memory. Alex leaving. He was gone, he was really gone. It was over and not a bad dream, though for a fleeting moment she thought it had been. But what now, where to go from here.

Hermione walked over to her dresser and pushed aside Ginny's make-up in attempt to find her brush. Her hair was tangled and moist with tears that she must have cried unknowingly in the night. Her face looked tired and worn, her clothes bunched carelessly on her body. A warm shower was needed to wash away the remains of yesterday.

Stripped she stepped into the water and let it rush over her fragile body. It soothed her and for a small moment she forgot the horror that she would face in the future. The soap seemed to wash away the pain leaving only a fresh scent and a new start.

As Hermione stepped out of the stall she remembered that she would not be free from her thoughts for forever but for right now she could ignore them and more on. She had more important things to do then grieve over a lost cause that had already caused her so much pain. All her tears were cried last night and Hermione simply didn't feel that she had enough energy to go through that again.

She got dressed in simple jeans and a white shirt and then hastily threw up her dark brown hair into a messy bun.

The lunch table was less full then normal. Alex and Sarah were both missing together and so only the normal amount of chairs were placed at the table. Hermione came down the stairs and immediately places her eyes on Harry who looked over quickly when he heard the bottom stair squeak. He fell silent and the two shared a brief moment of understanding. Harry had of course always been Hermione's greatest friend and she knew that. He knew that it was time to let things happen as they happened. That you could not rush time and that things must fall as they were intended to.

He smiled at her and she returned the favor, but there moment was broken when Mrs. Weasly ran over to her with a bone crushing hug.

"Good Morning dear! I'm so glad you got a chance to sleep! We have all been so worried about you. But you look fresh and showered, good for you. Come sit down and eat something. If it's too heavy I can make you something else." She said this all very quickly and Hermione only smiled and nodded. She was lead over to a chair; the rest of the table was silent and looking at her.

Hermione scanned the table noticing all the familiar faces she had been looking upon all summer, but one was missing. Ron was not there.

Mrs. Weasley put down a plate of fresh cut chicken in front of Hermione and she became distracted when she remembered how hungry she was. The rest of the table slowly began to pick up conversation as they realized that Hermione was alright enough to eat a meal.

Hermione looked up to see Harry who was sitting right across from her. He smiled when she caught his eye.

"Where's Ron?" she said trying to sound as calm and unworried as possible.

"He was in here a little while ago but then said he wasn't hungry. I think he is outside or something went out the door a little while ago." Harry shrugged and looked back down at his food.

Hermione began to eat faster and soon her plate was flown to the sink and she was rising quickly heading for the door. Not too many people stopped talking to acknowledge her. Harry simply smiled pleasantly.

Her paces quickened as she anxiously looked around by the river. The wind caused a nice breeze as it usually did and loose strands of her hair blew into her face. The water was fast in the river and created spectacular sound to match the colors of summer. The sky was mostly clear and the sun shown on the wind blown grass.

Hermione found who she was looking for under a tree. He was as tall as ever and simply sat with one knees propped up, in the grass. Ron's hair was blown to the side and he rested his hand on his knee in a comfortable, thinking position.

Hermione stopped to watch him from a distance. Just watched him being alone, not knowing that anyone else could see him. She couldn't make out much of his brilliant features but she could clearly see everything about him that she loved. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking about but then the kiss flashed through her mind. The way she felt when she was with him and the feel of his lips on hers. She suddenly wanted to feel it again, she wanted to feel the rush in her body and the pleasure his slightest touch brought to her. She walked closer to him as though being drawn by an invisible magnet. She didn't care how wrong it was to be with him. She just needed him to be beside her. She was on top of a small hill and she found herself practically tripping herself on the way down, running to get closer to him.

Ron's figure came in to closer view and he turned around to see her body running hastily down the hill. He stood up quickly to see what was going on and before he knew it Hermione had flung herself into his arms and places a gigantic kiss on his lips.

They instantly melted together as though a lock was finally fit with its proper key. A kiss that should have lasted for hours broke off in few second with Hermione panting.

"Its you!" she said smiling through her gasping breaths. "It's been you all along, you must feel it too!" Ron looked stunned. "The way I feel when I'm with you, the rush I get. The way you make me feel. Only you. And then when I kissed you…" she broke of and kissed him again.

Ron was still in shock but eventually began to kiss her too. The wind still blew the grass and the sky still shown blue. The water still ran down the river and the smoke form the chimney still rose but time had stopped for these two people as they kissed passionately by the river. Unleashing six years of love and devotion.

"It was always you." Hermione broke off and looked into Ron's eyes waiting for him to say something. His breath was caught quickly and he fumbled over his words.

"Hermione I…"

"Say you feel it too! You must! Harry said you did but I didn't want to believe it. But now I do! I know that it is right…that you and me is how it's supposed to be!"

"Hermione." Hermione calmed down at the sound of his voice her smile began to fade as she looked into his eyes. He was staring at her as though he had never seen her before. Her chocolate eyes shinning beautifully in the sun, her hair struggling on her face. She was beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful women in the entire world. She was perfect and the longer Ron looked at her, the more he wanted her. The more he…

"Hermione, I love you." Finally her smile was back, it took a moment but then she understood. It was everything, it meant everything. How could she Hermione Jane Granger, have ever thought or talked about or fantasized about anyone else then the one standing right in front of her. The one who she had always loved!

"I…" she kissed him quickly. "I love you." Hermione smiled. "I love you! I love you!" Ron laughed. It came so naturally for Hermione. All those times Alex had looked at her she never felt this way, every time he told her that he loved her she could never say anything. But now with Ron it was so easy and natural, it was what she had been meaning to say to him forever.

Ron took Hermione in his arms and lead her to the spot under the tree where he had been alone only moments earlier. She lay, her head in his chest, the new couple breathing together all the smells of the end of summer. Hermione felt Ron's breathing as she lay on his heart.

Ron grabbed her hand. "I love you." He said slowly. "I always have." A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek. This was how it was suppose to be. She leaned back and looked into his eyes before closing her eyes for one last kiss before the summer night drenched the sun in darkness.


End file.
